Nécropole Zéro
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: Voldemort a prit le pouvoir il y a trois ans. Depuis, le monde gravite autour des Sangs Purs et les Moldus ne sont qu'une distraction.Seulement au sein de Nécropole Zéro, même les Sangs Purs doivent rendre des comptes.
1. Nécropole Zéro

**Titre: Nécropole Zéro**

**Auteur: **Angel Boo

**Base: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **Lugubre; sombre; romance.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages utilisés pour cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont entièrement la propriété de J.K. Rowling qui a écrit la saga des Harry Potter. Je ne touche aucune rémunération à écrire cette histoire et je ne compte pas non plus tenter d'en avoir. L'utilisation de ces personnages et de ce monde magique ne s'arrêtera donc qu'à un simple emprunt.

**Résumé:**Voldemort a pris le pouvoir il y a de cela trois ans. Depuis, le monde gravite autour de nous, les Sangs Purs. Je fais parti des plus favorisés, étant moi même fils d'un Mangemort, alors j'en profite. Je m'amuse de jour en jour à ridiculiser un peu plus cette race inférieure qu'est celle des Moldus... seulement la folie des Savants-Sorciers ne s'arrête pas qu'à ces jeux. Non... au sein de Nécropole Zéro, même les Sangs Purs doivent rendre des comptes.

_Merci à Llily.B pour avoir passé autant de temps sur ma bêta-lecture -même si ça s'est terminé entre deux Gin Fizz et un Malibu Coco-_

**Nécropole Zéro**

Aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, les camps ont toujours existés. Toujours là pour nous amuser… mais ils ne sont reconnus que depuis peu. Avant, on faisait semblant de rien, on faisait comme si les Moldus étaient nos semblables, mais… depuis que le gouvernement a basculé, tout est différent. Tout est exaltant.

Je traverse ce nouveau camp de détention qui vient à peine d'être rénové. Les murs qui l'entourent sont hauts, froids, et décorés de longs fils barbelés. De l'intérieur, j'en aurais presque des frissons, si je n'étais pas moi même un Sang Pur. Mais les faits sont là : je fais parti de l'élite. Alors j'ai le droit d'être là et de m'amuser. Je ne sais pas encore quel bâtiment je vais choisir… ni sur quelle arène de jeu mon choix se portera. Je sais seulement qu'aujourd'hui je vais traquer quelques un de ces Moldus.

Les portes du grand bâtiment B s'ouvrent finalement. Père a choisi pour moi. Ce n'est pas plus mal car je reste toujours indécis. Traquer les femmes reste excitant, mais elles sont si faciles à attraper que cela en devient lassant. Les hommes, quand à eux, sont plus résistants, mais moins subtile, or j'aime la subtilité. Aujourd'hui, Père m'offre des adolescents. Ce sont des jeunes qui ne connaissent pas encore la totalité de la vie, qui restent vifs d'esprit et terrorisés. Ils sont toute fois remplis d'un espoir qui ne se lit pas dans les yeux de leurs aînés… Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'ils restent un plat d'exception à chaque fois que l'on se lance à leur poursuite.

On les emmène rapidement jusqu'à l'arène numéro trois qui leur est désormais accessible. L'ensemble des jeunes se rue en masse jusqu'à elle, se pressant les uns contre les autres. Ils veulent survivrent. Ou souffrir le moins possible. Alors certains tentent de s'organiser par petits groupes, d'autres préfèrent se la jouer solitaire. Au bout du compte, ils restent toujours et encore de jeunes proies d'exceptions… Les filles sont déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs, leurs larmes coulant sans retenues sur leur joue. Ils attendent au centre de l'air de jeu, prêts à entendre le signal et à jouer leur vie. Ils se pressent encore les uns contre les autres. Pauvres bêtes naïves. N'ont-ils pas compris qu'en groupe ils sont si facilement repérables ?

Nous avons instauré, pour accorder plus d'importance à la Traque Moldue un classement. Ainsi, à chaque nouvelle partie, j'affronte en duel un autre Sang Pur et le gagnant reste celui qui en attrape le plus.

Avec mon rival du jour, je transplane au point de départ. Je découvre rapidement le visage de mon adversaire. Il appartient à une vieille amie de Poudlard : Pansy Parkinson. D'un geste de la main, elle me salue puis donne son accord pour le début de la partie. Je fais de même, et les Moldus se précipitent de part et d'autres de l'air de jeu composée d'une large forêt et d'une petite plaine.

Depuis que Voldemort est au pouvoir, tout va nettement mieux. Les Moldus sont enfin à leur place, dans ces foutues parcs où l'on se défie mutuellement, et les Sang-de-Bourbe sont finalement à notre service. D'ailleurs je suis plus que satisfait de voir cette foutue Granger exécute les moindres de mes caprices. La plupart de ses congénères sont morts depuis longtemps, laissant derrière eux l'ère de honte où nous devions nous mêler à ces êtres inférieurs. Mais maintenant… même si pour le moment nous ne sommes qu'une minorité, nous sommes entre nous. Nous pouvons ainsi goûter à une vie paisible et supérieure. Une vie à la hauteur de notre rang.

J'ai déjà attrapé cinq moldus. Ils tentent de se débattre, mais ils flottent au dessus du sol tandis que je les laisse léviter. D'après le tableau des scores qui s'illumine au centre de la petite plaine, j'ai trois moldus d'avance. Pansy n'est décidément pas une adversaire de marque.

J'ai gagné une nouvelle fois ce duel, comme tous les autres. Mon score s'affiche une nouvelle fois dans la banque de données de l'arène et s'additionne à mes précédents. Je fais irrémédiablement parti de la liste des duellistes hors norme. Alors beaucoup me lance des défis, tentant de me détrôner de ma place de marque dans le classement national. Mais je suis toujours là, dans le haut du classement, entretenant la fierté de mon Père.

Ce dernier me récupère d'ailleurs à la sortie de l'arène. Il me félicite d'un sourire, ayant suivit mes exploits sur un grand écran placé au dehors. Il m'invite ensuite à le suivre dans les bâtiments un peu plus secrets de la base. Je découvre alors les lieux que Père semble si bien connaître et j'écarquille davantage les yeux devant toutes ces technologies sorcières.

Un nouveau bâtiment se dresse devant nous. Il est haut de plusieurs étages, mais ne possède aucune fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. La seule entrée est composée d'une simple porte sur le devant, mais cette derrière est comme tout le reste : opaque. Nous avançons d'un pas conquérant et Père présente sa carte de membre d'honneur. La grande porte s'ouvre alors, coulissant dans un bruit un peu sinistre. Derrière elle, une grande salle s'offre à nous. Le plafond est loin au dessus de nos têtes, laissant un large espace dans cette salle qui s'étend apparemment sur de longs mètres. Devant nous, des sorciers-savants se concentrent sur leur travail, tapotant du bout de leur baguette de hauts édifices.

Mon père s'avance dans les allées qui longent les différents travaux réalisés dans cette grande salle, et je le suis. A ma droite, je regarde d'un œil distrait un savant tentant de faire ingurgiter une sorte de substance visqueuse, à un amas de ce qui ressemble à de la peau humaine. Je fronce le nez dans un air légèrement hautain, ne montrant pas mon propre dégoût face à cette manipulation. Plus loin, un autre chercheur s'active sur l'un des grands édifices, qui est apparemment là pour analyser les différentes substances à l'essai.

Devant mon manque de connaissances, Père s'arrête quelques instants, me laissant le rejoindre, et m'emboîte le pas pour commenter rapidement les lieux.

''Nous sommes dans le nouveau laboratoire des sciences sorcières… Ici naîtrons les plus grandes découvertes biologiques que la Terre n'a jamais connu !''

En me disant ces mots avec fierté, il me tape paternellement le dos et m'accompagne jusqu'à une autre salle. En entrant dans cette dernière, je ne peux réprimer un frisson de dégoût face à l'odeur pestilentielle et l'ambiance morbide qui y règne. J'ai certes pour habitude de voir des Moldus entassés les uns sur les autres, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une vague de dégoût. Je suis un aristocrate de souche pure et je suis fier de l'être. Devant ce spectacle qui s'offre à moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'exprimer un rictus de supériorité.

Dans une obscurité et une atmosphère étouffante, des êtres humains vivent… ou survivent. Ils sont entassés les uns sur les autres, n'ayant même pas assez de place pour tous s'allonger. Dans un coin, ils ont tenté d'organiser un espace pour faire leur besoin, mais le tout n'est qu'odeurs nauséabondes. Il y a aussi des sortes de clan. Ils n'ont apparemment pas l'autorisation de sortir de ce qu'ils appellent 'territoire'. Au sol, des lignes entourent les différents clans regroupés sur eux mêmes. On peut lire les lettres ''Reproduction'' ou ''Essais sur potions'' écrites en grosses lettres d'imprimeries. La plupart sont des jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes en âges de procréer. Tous des Moldus… à part une minorité de Sang Purs regroupés dans une autre enceinte, celle des ''Traître''.

On ne traverse même pas cette salle qui n'a aucune issue. La seule lumière qui permet à ses êtres de ne pas devenir plus fous qui ne le sont déjà, est offerte par une vieille ampoule crasseuse qui vacille par moment. Sous cette faible lueur, j'arrive tout de même à apercevoir le regard apeuré de certains, sous leur cheveux gras retombant en des locs naturelles sur leurs visages tous aussi sales. Ils ont tous sur les épaules des morceaux d'habits, ressemblant plus à des haillons qu'à des véritables vêtements. Ils sont… si misérables. Mais j'aime à me sentir si supérieurs par rapport à ces moins que rien. Comme si un Moldu pouvait inévitablement oser se considérer égal à notre rang…

La porte se referme derrière ces sujets d'études dont se servent inlassablement les sorciers de laboratoires. Je n'arrive même pas à plaindre ces personnes qui sont nourries et logées gratuitement. Et puis c'est digne de leur rang. Ils sont dénués de tous pouvoirs magiques et se doivent de servir au mieux la communauté sorcière ; il faut que nous excellions davantage. Nous devons une fois de plus nous surpasser et prouver à toute la Planète que l'élite du gouvernement de Voldemort sait tenir son peuple. Il sait aussi accroître à merveille les pouvoirs des souches pures… il sait faire tourner son empire.

Père va parler avec d'autres savants de la première salle que nous avons visité en premier et qui reste la principale. Il me dit d'aller visiter le reste le temps qu'il parle avec mes futurs collègues. Oui… mon géniteur à l'intention de me faire intégrer cette partie de la population dévouée corps et âmes à Voldemort. Il a alors, depuis ma sortie de Poudlard, tout fait pour que je puisse faire partie de cette élite qui possède tous les droits et surtout la reconnaissance du Souverain de ce gouvernement. Il m'a inscrit dans la plus grande école de Sciences Sorcières, me faisant alors étudier la génétique ainsi que la biologie basée sur toutes les connaissances magiques. Je connais alors toutes les conséquences d'une potion de ratatinage et je suis même capable d'inventer un quelconque filtre. De ce fait, je fais parti de ces personnes qui restent convoitées dans ce genre de situation politique.

J'attrape ainsi le pass que Père me tend et je commence à longer une autre allée pour me retrouver face à une autre porte dont les inscriptions ''Sang Pur'' y figurent. Je présente ma carte devant l'écran de contrôle et la voie s'ouvre lentement. Une fois fait, je pose lentement un pied devant l'autre et j'entre dans cette partie de laboratoire qui semble si différente des autres. L'ensemble de la pièce donne elle aussi sur d'autres qui lui sont annexées, et elle baigne entièrement dans une faible lueur bleu turquoise. Il y a le long des murs de grandes cuves entièrement refermées et possédant un hublot. Ce dernier laisse apparaître le haut des récipients apparemment remplis d'un liquide d'où quelques bulles d'air remontent. Je m'avance alors dans la salle, regardant tout autour de moi. La pièce est vide, et seul le bruit de mes pas résonne en accord avec le bruit de fond des cuves.

Je me demande soudainement quelle est l'utilité de ces grandes cuves. Je suppose alors qu'elles sont là pour stocker les différentes substances créées ou à l'essai, mais je me rends compte qu'elles sont toutes remplie du même liquide clair et limpide. Je revois rapidement mes suppositions et tout en m'approchant de l'une des cuves, ma curiosité ne cesse d'augmenter. Je fais attention à ne pas renverser ni dérégler toutes les technologies sorcières qui surveillent le bon fonctionnement de chaque cuve et j'avance encore un peu plus, mon cœur s'accélérant légèrement. Je me mets alors sur la pointe des pieds, devant l'un des hublots pour tenter de voir davantage.

Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Mes battements s'accélèrent puis se rapprochent dangereusement pour finalement en manquer un. Mon rythme cardiaque s'affole tandis que mes pupilles s'écarquillent de stupeur. Là, face à mes iris, des cheveux flottent avec fluidité dans cette eau. Le visage qui me fait face semble paisible, ses yeux étant clos. Un masque est posé sur son nez ainsi que sur sa bouche, lui apportant régulièrement de l'oxygène, et les bulles qui remontent par moment à la surface ne sont autres que ses expirations. Je détache lentement mes yeux de ce spectacle et aussi peut-être à contre cœur. J'aimerais rester davantage devant ce visage si paisible, et en même temps je ne peux le supporter plus longtemps.

Je m'adosse contre cette même cuve et je tente de reprendre une respiration normale tandis que mon rythme cardiaque reste toujours aussi saccadé. D'un geste rassurant, je passe l'une de mes mains sur mon visage et m'attarde un peu sur mon front pour le masser légèrement. Qu'est-ce que ? Des humains flottant dans des cuves… ?

Je me reprends rapidement tandis que des pas résonnent dans la grande pièce. Père vient me rejoindre, accompagné du chef du laboratoire. J'accorde un bonjour poli à ce dernier, faisant bonne figure. Il m'explique ensuite brièvement qu'il serait très flatté de pouvoir me compter parmi son équipe. Je souris alors avec une faible crispation pour lui répondre tout aussi poliment.

''Moi de même, seulement comprenez-vous qu'il va me falloir quelques temps de réflexions…''

Je ne tiens pas à m'engager dans une folie aussi destructrice qu'est de manipuler le corps humain. Sur les Moldus, ça passe encore, mais sur nos propres congénères… Cela me dépasse quelque peu. Seulement je ne peux pas d'ambler refuser cette proposition, et puis il me faut en savoir plus. Suis-je moi-même passé par ces cuves ? Que font-ils réellement subir à ses spécimens ? Trop de questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas de réponses dans l'immédiat. Je ne peux me permettre de manquer de respect à se supérieur hiérarchique en me montrant trop curieux.

Devant le regard surpris de Père, voyant que je n'accepte pas tout de suite ce poste au sein du grand laboratoire des Sciences Sorcières, je m'empresse de leur procurer une excuse tout à fait légitime.

''Il me faut d'abord connaître davantage les lieux ainsi que vos projets d'études. Je ne tiens pas à faire de fausses manœuvres à cause de mon manque de connaissances.''

Les deux intéressés hochent alors la tête dans un signe affirmatifs et l'on convient de m'accorder une semaine de visite. Je refuse lorsqu'on me propose l'aide d'un guide mais accepte volontiers un passe à temps complet ainsi qu'un droit de libre séjour…

# 

Une fois avoir enfin été accepté comme simple visiteur et futur collègue, je déambule librement dans le laboratoire. Ils m'ont accordé une chambre dans leur résidence qu'ils ont construit au centre du camp pour tous les chercheurs du site. Alors je m'y repose la plupart du temps lorsque je n'étudie pas toutes les notes que je prends lorsque j'observe les différentes expériences qui s'offrent à moi. Je ne veux pas vraiment éveiller les soupçons quant à mon statut, mais j'oriente mes recherches sur ces fameuses cuves.

Je sors une fois de plus de ma chambre. On pourrait plus parler d'un véritable appartement en miniature, mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Mes goûts de luxe sont satisfaits ce qui reste sans concessions le plus important. Je longe rapidement le couloir qui me mène au dehors pour rejoindre rapidement le laboratoire tandis que je croise un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge. Ses iris verts se posent sur moi et je reste interdit. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des siens, ces derniers m'interpellant. Je les ai déjà vu quelque part mais… ce visage ne me dit rien. Le jeune homme continue son chemin tandis que je le croise. Ses cheveux longs et clairs le suivent dans les moindres de ses mouvements et je me retourne sur son passage. Cette personne me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. Peut-être une ancienne connaissance de Poudlard.

Je ne m'en formalise pas davantage et je reprends mon chemin, me dirigeant avec impatience vers la grande salle aux cuves. J'y arrive d'ailleurs rapidement et m'approche de l'une des portes du fond. Je ne suis jamais entré dans cette salle et j'ai hâte d'y découvrir son contenu. Lorsque la porte bascule sur elle même, j'y découvre une petite pièce entièrement tapissée de grandes étagères. Ces dernières sont toutes recouvertes de livres classés et étiquetés. Je m'approche de l'un d'eux et je le tire de son rayon. Une fois fait, je pose mon petit calepin ainsi que mes quelques crayons sur la table disposée au centre et ouvre le bouquin à moitié poussiéreux.

_''An 1954;_

_Nous venons de découvrir une nouvelle molécule permettant le développement soudain des cellules musculaires. Nous pensons alors pouvoir l'adapter au cellules magiques composant le corps d'un sorcier, accroissant ainsi sa force magique…''_

Je tourne les différents parchemins dont le bord reste jauni par le temps. Quelques paragraphes plus loin, le savant sorcier expliquait brièvement ses découvertes qui n'étaient jusqu'alors qu'ébauches. Bientôt, je referme le livre jugé trop vieillot et me concentre sur un livre d'une quinzaine d'année.

_''Nous avons enfin réussi à créer les premiers sorciers de Sang Pur aux pouvoirs incroyables. Le plus âgé d'entre eux né le 25 janvier de l'année précédente arbore déjà des signes distinctifs de supériorité. Du haut de ces à peine 1 an, le sujet 304 lance déjà les sorts les plus basiques…''_

Plus loin, j'aperçois quelques croquis barrés de la dite molécule miracle. Le principe reste simple : les parents fournissent leurs cellules reproductives pour que le laboratoire se charge de leur amélioration génétique ainsi que de leur développement. Le fœtus ainsi créé ne possède donc aucune mère porteuse mais simplement une cuve qui lui sert de couveuse. Je me retrouve sur une page rempli de noms inscrits… Un ensemble de chiffres correspond à des identités. Je comprends alors que leurs créations, une fois achevées, sont restituées à leurs parents. Je passe rapidement la liste en revue mais n'y fait pas tellement attention. La balayant avec empressement, mon cœur fait un bon lorsque je passe devant les noms commençant par un M. Je reviens sur les lignes que je viens de survoler pour lire plus attentivement mon propre nom de famille écrite avec cette encre verte émeraude… ''Malfoy''.

Je referme violemment le livre sur lui même, émettant ainsi une petite volute de poussière. La lampe qui éclaire mal la petite bibliothèque vacille au dessus de moi. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique. Pourquoi mon propre nom figurerait-il dans ce registre ? Pourquoi mes parents auraient-ils eu affaire à cette équipe de savant ?

Je m'assois sur l'une des chaises de bois qui craque sous mon poids. Malfoy… le nom y était clairement écrit. En plus, je ne peux même pas penser à un cousin éloigné car notre famille n'est composé que de peu de membres et ce nom n'est utilisé que pour nous trois… Mère… Père… Moi. Un instant, je pense à mes parents, puis je commence à angoisser pour mon propre cas. Je regarde alors longuement mes mains, comme si la réponse y figurait.

Au bout de quelques instants où mon regard est resté figé sur mes propres doigts à moitié tremblants, j'attrape une nouvelle fois le livre et l'ouvre à nouveau. La réponse doit être là, et même si le prénom ne figure pas à côté de mon nom, il doit bien y avoir un indice concernant la personne qui a reçut cette molécule ! Je feuillette alors rapidement les pages pour retrouver la liste. Devant cette dernière, je reviens un peu en arrière pour savoir de quel traitement il s'agit. Je lis alors avec appréhension les phrases d'introductions avant de me rendre compte de l'évidence : création in vitro de sujets génétiquement modifiés.

Mes doigts parcourent les mots écrits légèrement plus épais que les autres. Je ne comprends… pas. Serais-je l'une de ces choses sortant de l'une de ces cuves ? Mes pupilles se dilatent à cette constatation et je me relève violemment. Non… Ça ne peut être possible. Ils ne m'auraient pas menti durant tout ce temps ? Je ne serais qu'une chose créée… Qu'une chose…

Je sens le livre glisser de mes doigts tandis que mes yeux fixent calmement et dangereusement le mur gris qui me fait fasse. Je sens la colère et la rage de la trahison m'envahir… Je ne veux pas être le sujet d'une expérience… je ne veux pas être une chose créée ! Je suis… un être humain. Un être rempli de vie. Un être qui sait penser. Un être humain…

Je me laisse retomber sur ma chaise lourdement. Il y a de cela une quinzaine d'années, mes parents ont eut une relation avec ces savants pour avoir un enfant génétiquement modifié, aux pouvoirs magiques décuplés… Je peux ainsi comprendre pourquoi je fais parti de cette élite de duellistes. Mais… il y a une quinzaine d'années, j'étais **déjà **né. J'avais déjà 5 petites années derrière moi alors…

Il se pourrait que ce nom ne me corresponde pas. Oui, c'est bien cela. Ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit sur cette liste mais… De qui…?

La réalité m'apparaît alors rapidement. Pourquoi est-ce que mes parents m'ont installé du jour au lendemain dans ma propre tourelle personnelle, isolée du reste du manoir ? Pourquoi est-ce que ma mère a refusé que j'entre au collège de Durmstrang ? Tout simplement parce que je n'étais plus le seul à vivre en tant que descendant de la famille Malfoy… Tout cela parce que désormais, je n'étais plus fils unique.

Je repose alors le livre à sa place, comme un automate et me dirige lentement dans mes quartiers personnels. Il me faut du repos. Il me faut m'allonger pour m'endormir et me réveiller. Pour pouvoir espérer durant l'espace de quelques secondes que toutes ces découvertes n'étaient que cauchemars…

# 

Je retourne régulièrement à la bibliothèque. Les autres savants ne s'en formalisent pas. Il y a là toutes les archives du laboratoire Nécropole Zéro. Je peux ainsi regarder les notes qui m'enchantent. Et à part ce livre, je n'ai pour le moment rien trouvé d'intéressant. Le reste est dans la continuité du premier, toujours basé sur le développement poussé des pouvoirs magiques de leur sujet créés génétiquement. Et aucune autre trace de mon nom. A part les visites régulières pour surveiller la santé de leur sujet 812-Malfoy. Toujours aucune trace de son prénom, ni de son sexe. Peut-être ai-je une petite sœur… au lieu d'un petit frère.

Je suis tombé sur différents comptes-rendus de leurs expériences. Apparemment, le fœtus créé est rapidement immergé dans leur molécule diluée avec de l'eau. Le tout baigne alors dans ce liquide translucide qui permet un meilleur développement de l'enfant et donc de meilleures compétences. Ces notes sont accompagnées de multiples dessins des cuves et de leur application. Il existe ainsi différentes cuves plus ou moins grandes qui permettent l'immersion des plus jeunes jusqu'aux adultes. Selon les échelles utilisées sur les différents croquis qui me font face, les cuves de la salle principale doivent correspondre à des adultes…ou des adolescents plutôt grands. Le reste des récipients à immersion doivent être dans une salle annexée, réclamant davantage de surveillance.

Ouvrant l'un des derniers livres de notes, l'un des plus récents étant archivé, je tombe sur les expériences réalisées dans le bloc 5B. Je vois alors le nom de Harry Potter sur l'une des premières pages et je fronce le nez de dégoût. Ce petit gosse pourri gâté a rendu l'âme lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard et ce n'est pas plus mal. Trois ans que le gouvernement a enfin pu s'installer et autant d'années où je n'ai plus besoin de supporter ce type narcissique et toujours si sûr de lui.

Je tourne rapidement les pages, comme tous les autres livres, et je m'aperçois qu'il est rempli des mensurations de l'ancien Survivant. A quoi bon garder les statistiques magiques d'un type mort depuis déjà plus de trois ans ? Je fronce alors les sourcils en découvrant petit à petit leur projet qui doit être à l'heure actuelle développé.

Une cellule vivante ici… associée à celle là. Le tout donne alors un duo de cellules. Duo sanguinaire. Duo dans lequel les deux cellules se fondent l'une dans l'autre. Elles ne font bientôt plus qu'une. Elles fusionnent jusqu'à en donner deux nouvelles à partir de leur propre corps. Le sang passe dans l'une puis dans l'autre. Les pensées sont là. Elles nagent parmi cette fusion de vie. Elles tentent de raisonner d'elles-mêmes, mais sont retenues par la science. Car les savants maîtrisent l'ensemble. Les savants anéantissent cette forme d'espérance qui voit le jour dans ces deux cellules qui donnent naissance à d'autres de leurs semblables. Bientôt…. Bientôt, un fœtus né de ce duel de sang. Bientôt… les deux cellules de Harry Potter… naissent.

# 

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ce rêve était si réel… Moi, lui… Il avait de longs cheveux blonds et un regard gris, tout comme le miens. Il me tendait la main pour que je la prenne et que je le suive jusque dans l'ombre. Mais j'ai refusé alors que je me sentais si bien en sa présence. Non, au lieu de l'accompagner, j'ai préféré lui lancé un sort… un sort vert et morbide. Le sort de mort.

# 

On est dimanche. Je ne pourrais donc pas rejoindre la bibliothèque. De toute façon, je ne veux plus y remettre les pieds. J'y ai découvert d'autres expériences, et je sais que j'en faisais parti. Je ne m'en souviens plus; bien entendu, car j'étais vraiment trop jeune, mais mon nom suivi de mon prénom font parti d'une liste. Cette dernière a été rédigée alors que mes parents suivaient Lord Voldemort dans l'ombre de sa puissance. Alors j'ai décidé d'obtenir des réponses. Je sais que mes parents ne m'en donneront jamais. Et les savants de ce labo encore moins. Alors je plie bagages et je claque la porte de mes quartiers résidentiels.

Je me retrouve rapidement au dehors. J'ai pris suffisamment de notes pour avoir une idée d'où je peux trouver mes réponses : Potter. Ou du moins l'un de ses clones. Peut-être qu'en étudiant l'un d'entre eux, je pourrais découvrir pourquoi avoir tenté de modifier génétiquement des fœtus au point de créer une armée de Potter… Faut vraiment être taré pour avoir une telle idée !

Je relis une nouvelle fois l'adresse écrite sur un morceau de mon calepin. Oui, c'est bien là. Le sujet 24 de l'expérience ''Potter'' habite bien ici. Il semble d'ailleurs s'être installé seul. Normal, quand on a comme cellules des clones de Harry Potter le grand, on ne peut pas vraiment attirer qui que ce soit dans cette société de Mangemorts.

Je frappe. Il vient m'ouvrir. Il n'a qu'un nom d'emprunt dont je ne me souviens déjà plus. Je lui expose mon statut de grand chercheur et il me laisse entrer. L'appartement est relativement huppé, mais le bordel y régnant est bien digne d'un soldat. L'ensemble est assez petit, mais le mobilier assez sophistiqué laisse à penser qu'il possède un salaire relativement élevé. Quoique, la marque du laboratoire figure sur la plupart de ses affaires. Tout serait financé par Nécropole Zéro ?

Ce qui me choque le plus en ce sujet 24, c'est son manque de ressemblance avec le vrai Harry Potter. Certes, il possède ses iris verts émeraudes et quelques traits physiques, mais il est châtain et ses yeux ne reflètent pas cette lueur de vie qu'il y avait dans ceux de ce gryffondor hautain. Je prends place sur le divan qu'il me montre tout en déplaçant pas mal de canette de bière. Le jeune homme qui me fait face possède à peu près mon âge… Comment ont-ils fait pour le faire grandir aussi vite !

Il ne semble pas vraiment extraverti. Il ne dit rien, si ce n'est pour me proposer à boire et m'offrir un double whisky. J'engage alors la conversation, tentant d'en savoir davantage sur ses propres souvenirs.

''Dites moi… vous rappelez-vous quelque chose de votre enfance?''

A ma question un peu trop décalée à son goût, il relève vivement le visage pour me faire face et ancrer ses iris verts dans les miennes. Je sens une sorte de frisson parcourir mes veines tandis que j'arrive à y lire de l'incompréhension et une trop forte émotion pour que j'arrive à la comprendre totalement. Ses yeux s'humidifient lentement puis il détourne vivement la tête. Il se relève aussi brusquement et, toujours son verre de whisky à la main, s'approche de l'une des fenêtres du salon. Il regarde alors au dehors, cette rue de quartier sombre.

''De tout… ce qu'un enfant aurait pu se souvenir.''

Je le vois hésiter encore quelques instants puis il reprend sa réponse après avoir soupiré avec lassitude.

''Écoutez… je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment comme les autres et mes souvenirs d'enfant partagés avec mes parents et ma petite sœur sont entrecoupés de séances de rééducations et d'examens médicaux. Je sais que dans ma jeunesse j'ai eut une santé fragile, mais les médecins m'ont assuré que j'allais très bien maintenant ! Je ne veux plus retourner à l'hôpital… J'y ai déjà passé beaucoup trop de temps !''

J'écarquille alors lentement les yeux, tentant de dissimuler ma propre surprise. Comment un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, étant né il y a normalement trois ans, peut-il avoir se souvenir de son enfance ? Je note tout de même les points concernant ses flashs et gribouille d'autres observations sur mon carnet. Alors comme cela… ils ont trouvé le moyen d'améliorer le sort d' _Oubliettes _pour carrément y intégrer une nouvelle mémoire…

''Et concernant vos parents… Ont-ils des souvenirs similaires aux votre ? Vous ont-ils parlé de la façon dont ils ont vécus tous ses séjours à l'hôpital?''

De dos, je le vois hocher négativement de la tête, ses cheveux châtains en bataille bougeant de toutes parts. Indisciplinés… tout comme ceux de Potter. C'est un trait de son physique que j'appréciais, du temps où nous étions encore à Poudlard. Je dois moi même être trop organisé et trop parfait alors… même si je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas lui adresser la parole sans l'agresser, j'aimais voir cette désorganisation présente naturellement en lui.

''Je n'ai pas pu réellement en discuter avec eux… Ils sont morts dans un accident il y a de cela un an. Je faisais moi même parti du carrosse volant qui devait nous amener jusqu'au Canada. J'ai eut quelques séquelles au niveau de la mémoire et je ne me souviens plus précisément de ce qu'étaient nos relations.''

En disant ces mots, je l'aperçois au loin se frapper machinalement le crâne, comme s'il espérait que ses souvenirs allaient revenir avec cette violence. Ainsi… ce sujet a été fonctionnel il y a de cela un an… Juste au moment où le laboratoire Nécropole Zéro a considéré qu'il était nécessaire de lui créer une identité.

''Et… quelle image avez-vous de… vos parents?''

Je le vois tressaillir à nouveau tandis que je pose une nouvelle question concernant ses géniteurs. Mon but est seulement de savoir si Potter est encore en vie. Après tout, ils doivent bien avoir une source pour avoir toutes ses cellules encore vivantes de lui ! Et une si grande quantité ne peut pas provenir d'une réserve congelée dans de l'azote liquide. Alors… à moins qu'ils ne tiennent une culture permanente de ses cellules, je ne vois pas quel moyen ils auraient pour continuer à le cloner. Mais… la culture de cellules reste un moyen beaucoup trop incertain. Les savants devraient toujours être à l'affût et la tenir en vie. Cette méthode est beaucoup trop restrictive pour la grandeur de Nécropole Zéro.

Ne le voyant pas répondre, je cible précisément ma question sur le sujet qui m'intéresse.

''Avez-vous des souvenirs de votre… Père?''

''Je… Brun… Il est brun… Et j'ai ses yeux. ''

Dans les premiers temps, je me demande s'il ne parle pas de James Potter. Après tout, ses souvenirs restent plus qu'indistincts et pour connaître si du oui ou du non il tire dans ses véritables souvenirs, cela relève d'une chasse au trésor. Je prends pourtant note de ses révélations.

''Je me souviens de lui alors que j'étais très jeune… Lui aussi, n'était pas vraiment vieux, mais il était très malade. Les joues creusées…Il ressemblait à un homme d'une quarantaine d'année alors qu'il n'en avait qu'une vingtaine.''

Il secoue une nouvelle fois sa tête, éparpillant ainsi de droite à gauche ses cheveux châtains. Je fronce alors les sourcils face à ses déclarations. C'est insensé… un homme faisant la quarantaine alors qu'il n'en a que vingt ? Et comment savoir la façon dont il a pu apprendre l'âge de son père alors que lui même était très jeune ?

''Il avait… un cicatrice sur le front. Une sorte de signe, mais je ne me souviens plus très bien. Je…suis désolé.''

En disant ces derniers mots, il prend sa tête dans ses mains tremblantes. Apparemment, je lui ai fait revivre d'étranges moments que lui même ne comprend pas, et mon instinct me dit clairement que la personne dont il parle est le vrai Potter, et non l'un de ses souvenirs qu'on a pu lui inculquer. Je me relève alors, m'apercevant que j'en ai déjà appris beaucoup plus que ce que je n'en espérais. Après avoir posé le verre vide sur la table basse du salon, je m'approche de lui. Je pose l'une de mes mains sur son épaule et lui adresse quelques mots agréables.

''Merci beaucoup pour vos réponses. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos souvenirs, ils reviendront un jour, et le visage de vos parents avec.''

Avant de refermer la porte derrière moi, je le remercie vivement pour le verre et m'engage avec empressement dans cette rue sombre et froide.

# 

Je suis allé voir un autre de ces semblables… Toujours la même chose. Il avait ses cheveux, cette fois-ci, en plus de ses yeux verts émeraudes. J'ai l'impression de le voir à travers chacun de ses 'descendants'. Et chacun d'entre eux possèdent le même discours, à quelques différences près.

Chacun des sujets possèdent une mémoire artificielle ainsi que des souvenirs de leur Père, mais aucun de leur Mère. Et à chaque fois, ils ont un blocage concernant leurs géniteurs qu'ils ont à chaque fois tragiquement perdu dans un accident quand ils n'ont pas eux même oublié une partie de leur mémoire. En résumé, le même model partout, répété sur chacun d'eux pour en faire de très bons soldats. Maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus rien dans leur vie, puisqu'il n'y a jamais rien n'eu, ils se font enrôler dans une unité spéciale du gouvernement de Voldemort. Ils s'y retrouvent tous, mais aucun d'eux ne semblent voir la ressemblance si frappante qui peut exister entre eux. Ils ne se côtoient pas beaucoup, mais certains d'entre eux développent quand même quelques signes d'amitié. Ces derniers sont toujours très faibles… et ils sont tous très renfermés sur eux même. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup d'eux. N'aiment pas qu'on les regarde. N'aiment pas qu'on les apprécie.

J'ai réussi à obtenir tout de même quelques nouvelles informations, comme le fait que la confrontation Père-Fils ou plutôt Géniteur-Sujet se fait toujours au même endroit. Une pièce relativement sombre, avec un Harry Potter totalement affaibli et allongé sur un lit blanc. Et moi… il faut que je le retrouve. Lui seul pourra m'apporter des réponses à ma propre existence.

J'ai réussi à choper des adresses confidentielles. La plupart correspondent à des laboratoires annexes à celui de Nécropole Zéro et sont ainsi classés dans la catégorie top secret. Mais je ne m'en formalise pas. J'accroche une nouvelle fois mon badge officiel de Nécropole Zéro et je m'avance devant l'une des grandes portes blindées.

Le gardien semble réticent à la vue de mon badge, mais seul les personnes hautes gradées peuvent obtenir un tel pass. Il m'ouvre alors à contre cœur le passage et j'entre. J'ai déjà fait trois laboratoires et je n'ai pour le moment trouvé rien qui correspondait aux descriptions des différents sujets. Mais cette fois-ci… Cette fois-ci, je vois au loin le régiment d'élite formé exclusivement des sujets clonés s'entraîner. Je pense que c'est la bonne.

Je laisse mes grands airs se montrer lentement… et je fais la connaissance de la majorité des savants travaillant en ce lieu. Je laisse sous-entendre que je vais bientôt rejoindre l'élite des chercheurs du Laboratoire Centrale de Nécropole Zéro, et l'on s'empresse de m'expliquer en détails en quoi consistent leurs travaux. Comme prévu, ce laboratoire est l'un des nombreux sous-traitant de Nécropole Zéro, et tous commencent à graviter autour de moi, voulant me prouver que leur travail reste parfait. Ils me font visiter les lieux et je remarque que l'une des ailes du laboratoire est omise volontairement. Soit, s'ils veulent me cacher davantage l'existence de Potter, ils se mettent lourdement le doigt dans l'œil.

J'apprends alors qu'ils sont là pour apporter différentes productions de cellules; toutes plus performantes les unes que les autres. Il y a beaucoup de salles avec des cultures de cellules un peu partout, mais le plus étrange est le fait qu'il n'y a pas que celles de Potter. Apparemment… ils tentent de croiser les cellules du Survivant avec celle d'autres grandes personnalités. Se pourrait-il que le Laboratoire Nécropole Zéro reçoive des commandes de clones ? Du genre… Voici un échantillon de mes cellules, j'aimerais avoir comme futur fils ou petit frère, un clone de Potter avec mes cheveux. Hum… Ridicule.

Apparemment, ils ont quelques petits problèmes concernant les mutations génétiques. D'où les différences physiques des sujets ; en plus du fait une très faible parti de leur code génétique correspond à une autre personne. En remarque, ça ne les empêche pas d'envoyer leur production au laboratoire centrale qui s'occupe du développement. A ce que j'ai d'ailleurs compris, ici réside la fabrication des cellules souches qui sont ensuite envoyées au laboratoire principal qui les développe. Une fois que les fœtus sont suffisamment grands, ayant ainsi obtenu le physique qu'une personne de quelques années en seulement quelques mois, les sujets sont renvoyés ici pour suivre une série de tests et d'entraînements. C'est au niveau de cette période que les sujets rencontre leur 'Père' puis retourne au niveau du laboratoire central. Là, ils voient leur croissance s'accélérer pour être remis en liberté après avoir modifié leur mémoire. A ce stade, les sujets sont plus que désorientés et se raccrochent rapidement à l'unité spécialisée qui leur a été créée dans ce même laboratoire. Une organisation relativement… solide.

On ne leur demande pas de penser… je me demande même s'ils savent ce que c'est, que d'avoir des réflexions personnelles et non guidées. On leur demande seulement de dire ce qu'on leur a inculqué et d'exécuter les ordres qu'on peut leur donner. Ils ne sont réduits qu'à des objets que l'on place quelque part pour obtenir une meilleure puissance militaire. Ils ne sont que des pions supplémentaires sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort.

J'ai réclamé une chambre pour y passer la nuit, et grâce à mes multiples capacités magiques, j'ai réussi à obtenir les plans du laboratoire. Apparemment, l'aile ouest non visitée possède également des sous-sols. Et je ne compte assurément pas rester dans cette chambre pour me reposer. Non, bien au contraire. J'ai des choses à aller découvrir. Comme la survie de mon plus grand rival; et peut-être l'existence d'un être partageant mon propre sang.

# 

J'ai dépassé les gardes de la porte principale sans trop de difficultés. J'ai simplement utilisé l'une de mes inventions, point de vue potion, me permettant de me faire oublier de la vue des autres pendant quelques temps. Cela va bientôt faire plusieurs heures que je longe les couloirs de l'aile ouest, ma baguette magique éclairant faiblement le sol d'un _Lumos_. Je n'ai pour le moment découvert que des salles vides. Tout comme un hôpital sans malades. Ça en devient lugubre, mais j'avance toujours et tente de découvrir le passage qui mène jusqu'aux sous sols. D'ailleurs je le trouve rapidement et descends avec impatience mais prudemment les marches sombres et légèrement humides.

Je me retrouve dans des cachots vraiment lugubres, mais j'en ai l'habitude. Les catacombes du manoir familial me connaissent pour y avoir passé de longues heures sur mes cours de Potions supérieurs. Je m'avance alors avec précautions dans cet endroit qui m'est inconnu et je fais attention où je pose les pieds. Quelques craquements m'indiquent que j'ai écrasé quelques os de souris, mais je continue mon excursion.

J'arrive bientôt devant une lourde porte de bois solidement fermée par de gros cadenas. J'avais prévu une telle garde, fixée avec de lourds sorts pour que personne d'autre à part les responsables ne puisse l'ouvrir. Je souris alors intérieurement, sachant pertinemment que j'ai trouvé ce que je viens chercher.

Je reprends ma concentration et sors un petit tube de l'une de mes poches de sorcier. Une fois fait, je l'ouvre délicatement en prenant bien soin de ne pas en faire tomber une seule goûte sur mes doigts et renverse une partie du contenue sur les grosses chaînes et cadenas qui retiennent la porte solidement fermée. En quelques instants, les lourds morceaux de fer commencent à fondre dans un faible bruit de crépitement. Quelques bulles se forment à la surface du métal qui se liquéfie et tombe au sol dans de grosses goûtes.

Une fois l'effet de la potion fini, je pousse avec espoir la porte qui tourne sur ses gonds. Ils n'avaient enchanté que les cadenas et chaînes; tant mieux. Derrière cette entrée, je découvre une petite pièce entièrement sombre. L'air y est très humide et glacé. Aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur pour apprécier la faible lueur des étoiles. Rien, à part ce noir sombre et écrasant.

Je pointe ma baguette magique agrémentée de son faible _Lumos_ devant moi. Là, affalé sur un simple matelas éventré de partout, un corps est recroquevillé sur le côté, face au mur. Je n'arrive pas très bien à le distinguer, mais une longue crinière de cheveux crasseux s'étend dans son dos et glisse le long de ses épaules très fines. Ce corps étendu reste paisiblement allongé, bougeant seulement par le rythme de sa respiration régulière. Je m'aperçois que sa taille est vraiment très fine. L'ont-ils au moins fait manger ?

Je ne prends pas le temps ni la peine de le réveiller. De toute façon, il doit être beaucoup trop faible pour bouger part sa propre volonté. Je m'approche alors de lui et de la faible lueur venant de ma baguette et je vérifie que c'est bien lui. Potter… avec ses joues creusées. Potter… avec son état lamentable. Mon cœur n'arrive même pas à avoir pitié de lui. Seulement il n'arrive pas non plus à ressentir de la satisfaction. Il fut un temps… je rêvais de pouvoir vivre un jour cette situation. Et maintenant que je suis en face d'elle, je n'arrive plus à la ressentir.

J'attrape ce corps faible sur mon épaule et je ressors rapidement de ce trou sombre et lugubre. Je ne veux pas rester dans un tel endroit plus longtemps…

# 

Je cours désormais dans la forêt qui longe le laboratoire. Je me suis fait repérer. J'ai omis la présence de Potter sur mon épaule, et même si ma propre existence passe inaperçu aux yeux des gardes, celle de ce corps inanimé a été repérée. J'essaie alors de ne pas trébucher sur toutes ces racines qui sortent de terre et je continue ma course. Je sens son corps ballotter contre moi tandis que je m'aperçois que je suis complètement cerné. Je décide finalement de transplaner avec mon fardeau sur le dos, l'emportant dans ce dernier lieu où nous nous sommes vu : la forêt interdite.

La forêt interdite est toujours la même, avec ses arbres regroupés les uns contre les autres. Je ne sais pas du tout où nous nous trouvons, mais je sais qu'après avoir détruit Pourdlard, les disciples de Voldemort ont laissé ces lieux à l'abandon. Personne ne parle plus de l'ancienne école prestigieuse. Alors j'espère pouvoir retrouver en ces lieux un minimum de paix. Potter a besoin de retrouver des forces.

Je me dirige alors vers ce que je crois être la lisière de la forêt. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, je me retrouve dans le parc de Poudlard. Une fois fait, je dépose quelques temps Potter au sol, reprenant moi-même des forces et me massant l'épaule. Avant de le reprendre, je me rends compte que ses paupières sont légèrement entrouvertes et que ses iris fixent quelque chose comme le néant. Je m'approche alors de son visage et passe une main devant ses yeux; aucune réaction. Qu'a-t-il ? Lui ont-ils fait perdre la raison après tant d'années enfermées dans ce noir ?

''Potter ? Potter…?''

Je tente de l'appeler mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Je le reprends alors une nouvelle fois sur mon épaule et m'avance d'un pas conquérant jusqu'aux ruines de Poudlard. Les vestiges de l'édifice ne peuvent pas laisser imaginer une seule seconde qu'il y a de cela trois ans, les lieux étaient encore resplendissants. Une grande école majestueuse se tenait là. Mais à la place, il n'y plus que deux tourelles à moitié éventrées et les restes de quelques murs qui tiennent debout avec difficultés. Je m'approche des ruines lentement, et m'applique à ne pas trébucher sur les multiples pierres qui jonchent le sol.

J'ai enfin réussi à trouver un refuge pour nos deux corps fatigués. Tout a été abattu lors de la guerre; mais les cachots du château n'ont pas été tous touchés par l'attaque des Mangemorts. Dire que fut un temps… j'étais fier d'être fils de l'un d'eux; fier d'être le descendant d'un homme qui avait amené le Lord Noir au pouvoir. Maintenant… je ne sais que penser. Tant de sang a coulé et beaucoup de mes camarades ont péri dans cette guerre. Blaise… tu me manques tant, mon ami, mon confident.

Je nous installe dans l'une des anciennes classes des cachots et je tente de trouver de quoi aider Potter. Je crois que je n'avais jamais cru une telle situation possible, mais le fait est là : je balaye des yeux la salle pour trouver de quoi l'installer confortablement et aussi de quoi le nourrir. Tout compte fait, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai trouver de la nourriture dans un tel lieu abandonné depuis longtemps, mais c'est sans compter sur mes capacités. J'observe alors rapidement le matériel qui se trouve sur place et m'organise rapidement. Via ma baguette magique, j'allume un feu sous un vieux chaudron à moitié rouillé et regroupe les ingrédients que j'arrive à retrouver dans la vieille réserve, au fond de la salle. Une fois fait, je m'applique à la réalisation d'un filtre nutritif et réparateur.

J'apporte ma préparation vers Potter qui est à moitié affalé contre le mur. Il garde toujours ses paupières à moitié ouvertes et reste concentré sur ce qui semble être le vide. Je pose le rebord du bol que j'ai trouvé sur ses lèvres, mais il ne réagit pas.

''Aller… s'il te plait Potter… Un petit effort…''

Je vois ses lèvres bouger légèrement, ce qui me fait comprendre qu'il est prêt à essayer. Je relève alors lentement le bol pour faire glisser ma potion dans sa bouche. Il avale le tout avec difficultés et repose sa tête lourde sur le mur froid. Il ferme les yeux lentement et papillonne légèrement des paupières avant de s'endormir.

Je me redresse alors. Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois seul dans un endroit que j'ai fréquenté autre fois, dans ce passé qui n'est plus là. Je regarde les alentours et m'aperçois que le tout est beaucoup trop lugubre. Trop froid. Trop sombre. Je m'applique alors à allumer quelques torches murales pour apporter un peu de chaleur et de lumière tandis qu'un caillou roule à terre, à quelque pas de moi. Je fais alors volte face et me retourne vivement, dégainant ma baguette pour faire face à un éventuel danger. Les gardes du laboratoire nous auraient-ils suivi jusqu'ici ?

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, deux ombres se tiennent devant moi. L'une semble beaucoup plus grande que l'autre, mais toutes deux semblent déterminées à ne pas partir. Je lève alors ma baguette, leur faisant comprendre que je ne suis pas décidé à me laisser faire, tandis que l'une d'eux s'avance. Je la reconnais alors rapidement comme l'un de mes anciens professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal.

''Malfoy… Que nous vaut votre visite parmi nous?''

Je ne réponds pas. Je laisse seulement mon regard perçant détailler ses traits sous la faible lueur des torches murales. Il a vieillit, certes, mais ses traits sont toujours là, marqué sous cette vie qui n'est pas facile à vivre tous les jours. Il porte toujours cette même cape rapiécée par de multiples autres morceaux de tissu et possède toujours ce regard bienveillant mais méfiant.

''Lupin… content de vous savoir en vie. Le gouvernement qui croyait que toute forme de résistance avait été anéantie c'est lourdement planté. Je suis là pour tenter de remettre sur pied Potter. Et vous, que faites vous là?''

Je lui réponds avec ce ton le plus naturel du monde, comme s'il était normal que je sois là, en compagnie d'un Potter porté mort depuis plusieurs années. D'ailleurs, vu le froncement de sourcil de mon vis-à-vis, Lupin lui aussi n'était pas au courant de la survie de son petit protégé. Soit… j'ai Potter sous la main pour prouver mes dires.

Il ne semble pas vraiment me croire, même une fois avoir observé pendant quelques minutes le corps inanimé de Potter. Il me regarde d'un air menaçant, tandis que je lui explique tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Tout ce que je sais. Même le fait que… je suis sûrement génétiquement modifié. Même le fait qu'il existe un nombre incalculable de clones de Potter. Il regarde ensuite le reste de potion que j'ai administré à son protégé en trempant un doigt dans la mixture et hoche positivement la tête. Une fois fait, il relève le visage, s'essuie la main sur un pan de sa robe à moitié crasseuse et me la tend.

''Bienvenue au camps des Résistant Tsuki. J'espère que nous vous accueillerons chaleureusement, malgré nos moyens limités. ''

Je regarde alternativement son regard rempli d'espoir et d'inquiétude pour Potter puis sa main tendue vers moi. Au bout de quelques instants, je réalise qu'il attend que je la lui serre. Alors j'accepte cette poignée de main de bienvenue. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel sentiment passe en moi tandis que je change en l'espace de quelques secondes de camp. Mais… avant de faire croire n'importe quoi à ces personnes qui m'accueillent, je mets rapidement les choses au clair, expliquant que la seule chose qui m'intéresse est le rétablissement de Potter pour obtenir les réponses qu'il me manque. Lupin sourit à cette déclaration. Je crois qu'il sait autant que moi que je ne repasserais plus de l'autre côté. Non… j'ai ressentit avec trop d'intensité ce sentiment de trahison au fond de moi. Mes propres parents… mon propre gouvernement. Pourquoi ne jamais m'avoir dit que j'étais supérieur aux autres parce que moi, j'avais un frère ou une sœur génétiquement créé ?

La personne qui accompagne Lupin s'approche elle aussi dans la lumière. Elle semble jeune, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Peut-être l'ai-je croisé pendant quelques années du temps où j'étais encore à Poudlard, mais son visage ne me dit rien. Il semble tout de même n'avoir qu'une petite quinzaine d'années.

''Je m'appelle Stats. Enchanté.''

Je lui sers également la main, avant de me voir proposer de retrouver leur camp de fortune appelé Tsuki, caché au fin fond de la forêt interdite. Ils m'expliquent brièvement qu'ils ont entendu notre présence en venant faire quelques petites recherches dans leur laboratoire de Poudlard. Qu'ont-ils tous avec leurs expériences ? Eux aussi font des tests génétiques sur tout ce qui bouge ?

Je me rapproche alors de Potter, et me baisse jusqu'à sa hauteur pour le reprendre une nouvelle fois sur mon épaule. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, je sens une main s'agripper avec une très faible force à ma chemise. Cette dernière tire sur le tissu avec détermination pour me rapprocher du visage de Potter. Ses lèvres rosies bougent lentement et dans un faible souffle, j'entends les mots qu'il tente de me dire.

''Merci…''

Sa voix est rauque et très enrouée, comme si elle n'avait plus rien dit depuis longtemps. Son souffle s'accélère finalement, comme si cet effort l'avait affaiblit davantage. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que son attention m'a touché, juste qu'elle me laisse perturbé. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi… pourquoi s'affaiblir davantage pour moi. Je l'ai sorti de cette cage mais… je reste un Malfoy.

On arrive rapidement à leur campement. Le tout reste effectivement peu vivable, mais il y a là une vingtaine de personnes qui arrivent à survivre dans des conditions les plus minimes. Les toiles de tentes sont tirées sur des poutres de bois fabriquées artisanalement et leurs sols sont composés de simples tapis enchevêtrés. Chaque personne semble avoir un rôle bien défini. Quelques hommes tiennent la garde, protégeant ainsi le petit campement de fortune tandis que les femmes s'occupent de le tenir en ordre. Certaines d'entre elles éduquent les quelques enfants survivants, les autres s'activent à entretenir les différentes tentes et les dernières préparent de quoi nourrir leur faible population. Quand à Lupin et Stats… leurs rôles doivent se limiter à des tâches beaucoup plus importantes pour lesquelles l'ensemble des survivants semble poser leurs espoirs. En effet, on est littéralement accueilli comme des héros, et le retour du grand Harry Potter laisse une légère ambiance de fête.

J'ai également appris sur le chemin du retour que le petit groupe de survivants tente de vivre dans la discrétion la plus totale. En effet, leur survie n'est pas là pour tenter de faire basculer à nouveau le gouvernement mais plutôt pour rester en paix et surtout en vie. Ils tentent ainsi de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux en restant isolés du monde extérieur. Ils ont opté pour cette façon de vivre le jour où, après une action contre le gouvernement de Voldelmort, Dumbledore n'est pas revenu.

# 

Potter reprend lentement ses forces. Je me suis occupé de lui depuis notre arrivé dans ce petit camp. On nous a construit rapidement une petite tente où j'y ai installé le Gryffondor et où je lui ai administré différentes potions. Désormais, il respire un peu mieux, et son esprit recouvre la plupart de ses capacités. Quant à ses forces physiques, il peut se relever et se nourrir seul. Il réclame même l'air frais de l'extérieur, alors je ne peux le lui refuser.

Je le soutiens en passant l'un de mes bras autour de sa taille, et il laisse son corps s'appuyer sur le mien. Il n'est pas encore très lourd, ayant perdu trop de kilos durant son séjour dans ces cachots humides, mais sa détermination fait que j'arrive à le traîner jusqu'au dehors. Ses yeux clignent avec joie sous les premiers rayons du soleil, et je peux apprécier tout l'éclat de ses iris verts. Il secoue légèrement la tête, accueillant avec délectation la petite brise qui lui caresse le visage. Ses cheveux noirs d'ébènes balayent à son tour son visage.

Selon ses désirs, je l'emmène à l'aide d'un petit chariot de bois dans une clairière de la forêt interdite. Il n'a pas peur des créatures magiques qui règnent dans ce lieu ; il sait que je suis là et que je suis capable de nous défendre. Il sait aussi que je ferais tout pour pouvoir l'entendre parler de ce qu'il sait, de ce qu'il a vécu. Que d'un côté… nous sommes liés par une chose : le destin de Nécropole Zéro. Alors il laisse reposer sa confiance sur mes épaules. De toute façon, il me doit une part de sa vie. Alors s'il l'a perd maintenant, parce que j'ai décidé de ne pas la protéger… il n'aura sûrement aucun regret.

Une fois installés dans la petite clairière remplie d'herbes en tout genre, il respire enfin à son aise. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas l'ambiance du petit campement où tous lui vouent un espoir que lui-même ne connaît pas. Et puis il y a beaucoup trop d'armes magiques qui nous entourent ce qui ne lui permet pas d'être totalement détendu. Ici, dans cet espace naturel et paisible, il se laisse aller doucement, s'allongeant à même le sol. J'abandonne mon regard sur ce corps encore faible et pourtant si déterminé à vivre.

''- Malfoy… pourquoi t'es là ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'espère obtenir des réponses de ta part.''

Je le vois hausser les sourcils, surpris par ma propre réponse. Et bien oui, Potter… j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'est arrivé. J'ai besoin de savoir l'histoire du gouvernement qui nous tient sous son pouvoir. Et puis surtout… de connaître l'identité de ce sujet créé sous le nom de Malfoy.

Je le vois se relever brusquement, peut-être un peu trop rapidement pour ses faibles forces, mais il ne cille pas. Il ancre son regard dans le mien, et me pose une requête qui lui tient apparemment à cœur.

''Draco… Tu pourrais me… couper les cheveux s'il te plait ?''

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne réagis même pas émotionnellement à sa requête. Ou peut-être que si, sinon je n'aurais pas cette accélération soudaine du rythme cardiaque. Seulement je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je ressens. Est-ce de la peur , ou simplement une joie intérieur de voir que cette requête m'est accordée ?

Le fait est que je me lève et que je m'arme de ma baguette magique. Je m'approche lentement de lui et je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Une fois fait, j'attrape l'une de ses mèches de cheveux encore très longs. Je lui demande ensuite rapidement quelle longueur il souhaite et m'applique à le lui enlever via ma magie. Une fois fait, il secoue de droite à gauche sa tête pour éparpiller les cheveux coupés qui volent parmi la clairière. Il a toujours ses quelques mèches qui restent désorganisées sur son front, comme à cette époque où nous nous côtoyons à Poudlard.

Je revois alors rapidement quelques images de ces années d'études partagées avec lui. Je me souviens de toutes ses bagarres et vacheries qui fusaient de part et d'autre. Et là… je me demande comment une telle haine a pu naître entre nous deux. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu me pousser à commencer à le chercher, et lui à me répondre. Peut-être tout simplement mon air hautain et mon éducation qui n'allait pas avec ses principes, et moi cette façon que j'ai pu avoir d'être vexé ce jour où il a refusé de me serrer la main. Et maintenant… je me retrouve dans cette clairière de la forêt interdite à le soigner comme s'il était mon dernier espoir. Comme s'il était la seule clé de mon équilibre mental. Alors je m'installe à ses côtés, et j'attends qu'il se sente assez fort pour me parler. Car je sais que… d'être aux côtés d'une personne qui a en parti contribuée à ses trois années de captivité ne doit pas être si facile à vivre. C'est pour cela aussi, que je me devais de le sortir de là.

''Tu voulais savoir quoi ?''

Sa voix me fait sursauter. Elle est très faible ce qui lui apporte un côté très doux et très agréable.

''J'aimerais… juste que tu me dises… ce que tu sais. Sur Nécropole Zéro. Sur moi… sur mon frère ou ma sœur.''

Il n'a plus l'habitude de parler. Plus l'habitude qu'on lui demande de l'aide. Alors il prend son temps pour penser à ce qu'il va dire, pour prononcer ses mots.

''Je ne… sais pas grand-chose. Tu dois d'ailleurs en savoir plus que moi. Je me suis fait capturer dans cette même forêt, il y a de cela trois ans. Après avoir tenté de défendre corps et âmes Poudlard, je me suis vu emporté par Voldemort ici, pour terminer notre duel. Seulement il n'était pas seul, et beaucoup de ses disciples attendaient de pieds fermes. Alors j'ai tout laissé couler autour de moi. J'ai attendu. Je me suis retrouvé dans cette cellule où tu m'as trouvé. Ils m'ont d'abord abandonné à moi-même pendant quelques jours, m'affaiblissant considérablement. Et puis ensuite… ils ont commencé leurs prélèvements.''

Il secoue négativement la tête comme pour tenter de chasser certaines images. Ou peut-être est-ce sa façon de commenter leur faits. Pour lui… c'était inutile. Il était déjà mort.

''Ils ont commencé par de simples cheveux puis se sont carrément orientés sur mon sang. Au début, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait et puis… Un jour, ils m'ont emmené dans l'une des salles à l'étage supérieur. Ils ont carrément créé une mise en scène pour faire croire que je recevais des soins intensifs. Et là… là j'ai compris à quoi pouvait bien leur servir toutes ces cellules prélevées. Un petit garçon d'à peine cinq ans est entré dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Les savants l'ont amené jusqu'à moi, me présentant comme son propre père et puis… ''

Il soupire, comme s'il revivait cet instant douloureux. Je lui pose alors amicalement une main sur son épaule, lui expliquant que je comprenais s'il ne se sentait pas capable de continuer. Je lui rajoute aussi que je suis au courant pour ses clones et qu'il ne faut pas qu'il se sente responsable. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait refusé qu'on lui prélève tous ces échantillons. Mais on ne lui a pas laissé le moindre choix.

'' A cet instant, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait. J'ai juste senti une piqûre au niveau de mon pouce, et cet enfant venait s'abreuver de ce sang qui y perlait légèrement. Ce gosse avait les mêmes yeux que moi… Cette même façon de replacer ses cheveux qui retombaient devant ses yeux. Après… pour ce qui est de mes prélèvements régulier de sang, j'ai compris peu de temps avant que tu ne me sortes de là que c'était pour autre chose.''

A cet instant, il s'arrête pendant quelques minutes. Il reprend son souffle et veut prendre son temps pour utiliser les bons mots.

''J'ai entendu au loin deux savants parler entre eux. Une partie de mon sang sert pour améliorer certains sujets, et l'autre partie sert à tenir en vie… le Lord.''

En ayant dit ces mots, il émet une faible grimace. De savoir au fond de soi qu'on est la raison de la survie du Souverain de ce gouvernement et ainsi de sa propre détention ne doit pas être si agréable. Un mélange de culpabilité et de frustration.

Alors ainsi… ce vieux fou de Voldemort arrive à vivre en s'abreuvant de ce sang. Celui de Potter. A plus de soixante ans, le Lord Noir est encore relativement frais et tire toujours les ficelles de sa façon si autoritaire. Sûr, que sans cette source de vitalité, il n'arriverait plus à suivre le rythme effréné des révoltes qui éclatent par moment au ministère. Et après le sang de licorne, il s'attaque au sang de Potter. Liquide carmin si doux de son goût si pur.

''J'ai ensuite entendu parler de ces enfants entièrement créés à partir des cellules de leurs parents, mais je ne pense pas que tu en fasses partie. Te concernant, je pense plutôt qu'ils t'ont fait passé des examens pour connaître ton état de santé et ainsi prendre des notes sur les statistiques de bases d'un Sang Pur. Dans leurs débuts, ils leur a fallut des notes de références pour voir leur propre évolution et surtout pour créer ton cadet ou ta cadette.''

J'accuse le coup. Mes parents m'ont livré gratuitement à des examens pour permettre des expériences alors que je devais être très jeune. De toutes façons, leur but premier était la création de mon cadet.

Après avoir fini notre conversation concernant Nécropole Zéro, un silence s'est installé entre nous. Nous n'avons plus grand-chose à nous dire. Nous avons partagé si peu de choses ensemble, à part peut-être toutes ces années où nous nous sommes haïs. Et je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour parler de ce bon vieux passé alors que Poudlard n'est plus que ruines.

# 

Nous rentrons finalement avant le couché du soleil. Potter insiste pour rester davantage, mais je refuse. Il a besoin de repos, et même si je lui passe beaucoup de chose, comme le fait de lui avoir coupé les cheveux et lavés soigneusement, je ne peux tout de même pas tout lui céder. Et encore moins lorsque cela touche sa propre santé.

Une fois l'avoir remis dans son lit et veillé sur le début de son sommeil, Lupin vient me voir en compagnie de Stats. Je suis convié à une des réunions du petit campement. J'ai du mal à retenir ma surprise face à toute cette confiance, mais j'accepte volontiers. Avant de sortir de notre petite tente, j'ai un moment de recul. Mes yeux se posent instinctivement sur le corps allongé de Potter. Je regarde son torse se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration paisible alors que mon cœur se ressert lentement sur lui-même. Oui… j'ai un moment de regrets. Je ne peux…

''Je ne peux pas venir.''

Lupin reste surpris quelques instants puis, après avoir suivit des yeux mon propre regard esquisse un tendre sourire. Après quelques arrangements, j'accepte de confier le sommeil de Potter à Stats. Après tout, c'est un des survivants ; il ne pourra que prendre soin de lui.

Je me retrouve alors dans l'une des plus grandes tentes. Il y a des coussins alignés au sol. Ils sont là pour que nous prenions place de façon circulaire et ainsi faciliter notre entretien. Je m'installe alors aux côtés de Lupin et d'un homme responsable de la sécurité du campement.

''Comme vous le savez tous, notre arme d'espoir est bientôt fini. Seulement, il nous faut encore plusieurs semaines pour l'achever, et la présence d'Harry Potter en ces lieux pourrait se révéler dangereuse. En effet, nous sommes plus que contents de le savoir parmi nous, mais sa disparition a sûrement mis en alerte la plupart des sections du gouvernement en place. Ainsi… nous aimerions recevoir une aide extérieure.''

A la fin de ces mots, Lupin pose son regard sur moi, comme toute l'assemblée. Je me demande alors pendant quelques instants quelle aide veulent-ils recevoir et surtout qu'elle est cette arme. Mais j'obtiens rapidement mes réponses tandis que mon ancien professeur reprend.

'' Draco Malfoy, ci-présent, possède de nombreux diplômes de biologies et de sciences humaines. Il pourrait ainsi se révéler fort intéressant. Mais avant de lui proposer un tel rôle au sein de nos recherches, nous préférions avoir tous votre accord, étant donné son ancienne situation.''

Ils souhaitent obtenir mon aide pour une arme. Cette arme est destinée à combattre mon propre gouvernement. Celui qui m'a fait grandir et être ce que je suis. Cette arme est aussi tournée contre mes propres parents et ainsi mes propres valeurs. Pourquoi croient-ils que je suis capable de collaborer pour un tel projet ? Je… veux défendre mon statut, jusqu'à ce que…

Jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que ce pourquoi je me bats n'est que… mensonges. Ce qui est… le cas. Je soupire tandis que les autres sont tous entrain de voter. Ils ont apparemment apprécié le fait que je prenne moi-même des risques pour sauver leur héros et ils me vouent ainsi une très grande confiance. Seulement… Je ne sais pas moi même si je suis capable d'un tel acte. Travailler sur une arme n'est pas une chose qui me fait peur, j'ai déjà expérimenté la chose durant mes multiples cours de potions noires, mais en connaître l'utilité est tout a fait autre chose. Je… je demanderais à Potter. Oui… je lui demanderais ce que je dois faire.

# 

Je suis face à ce tube à essais rempli d'une substance visqueuse et bleu clair. Elle colle légèrement sur les bords et je tente d'y intégrer une nouvelle molécule. L'expérience est quitte ou double : soit je réussis mon coup, soit l'ensemble reste dissocié, n'ayant aucune réaction. Je me concentre alors davantage sur mon travail, et amène ma pipette de produit sombre jusqu'à mon tube à essais. Encore quelques gouttes, et je saurais si toutes ces recherches ont porté leurs fruits.

Lorsque j'ai demandé à Potter si je devais ou non me battre contre mon propre gouvernement, il m'a simplement répondu que c'était à moi de prendre cette décision; qu'il ne pouvait pas me demander un tel service tout cela parce que j'attends de lui d'autres explications. Alors il m'a simplement dit que… même si je refusais une telle proposition, il m'aiderait tout de même à retrouver mon petit frère. Oui, parce que d'après lui, les parents peuvent choisir le sexe de leur futur enfant, et connaissant mes parents… la perpétuation du nom Malfoy passe avant tout. Alors c'est pour cela que je suis là, dans ce laboratoire de fortune.

Je suis chaque matin Lupin et Stats dans les cachots de Poudlard. Ce sont les seuls endroits qui ont survécus aux dernières attaques des Mangemorts. Les deux résistants ont ainsi retrouvé plusieurs ustensiles très utiles, mais surtout ils ont prit soin des anciennes réserves de Rogue. Ainsi, nous sommes dans la vieille salle de classe de Potions, réaménagée pour l'occasion en un petit laboratoire. La plupart des chaudrons sont sur un feu magique depuis des jours, mais certains d'entre eux sont en refroidissement, attendant que l'un de nous daigne s'occuper de sa préparation.

La dernière goutte de liquide sombre tombe à la surface de ma substance bleue. Cette dernière émet quelques bulles d'air et commence à s'agiter légèrement. J'apporte alors rapidement une petite barre de verre pour mélanger les deux phases de mon tube à essais. Avec précaution, je tourne lentement l'ensemble, tentant de souder les molécules les unes aux autres.

Il y a au dehors, au petit camp de Tsuki, une vingtaine de personnes qui laissent une grande partie de leurs espoirs entre mes mains. Cela me flatte, mais m'apporte aussi une certaine pression. C'est une sensation étrange que de savoir qu'on ne doit pas les décevoir, et encore plus lorsqu'on ne sait pas si on est capable d'être à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Je comprends alors un peu mieux Potter. On était sans cesse sur son dos lors de ses années de liberté. Potter fait ceci, Potter fait cela, mais attention Potter… tu es pour nous le Grand Survivant, alors tu te dois d'être l'un des meilleurs. Et si tu n'es pas parmi l'élite, on se permet de te mettre plus bas que terre, car tu te dois de faire honneur à ton statut de Survivant. Tu es celui qui nous a débarrassé de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pendant près de dix ans…mais ils oublient que tu es aussi celui qui a survécu avec ce statut. Ne voient-ils pas que dans le fond de ton cœur tu en souffres ? Ils ne t'ont même pas laissé le temps de faire le deuil de tes parents -avec leur vraie mort- ni celui de prendre une quelconque décision. Moi… j'ai eu cette chance. Celle de faire le deuil de mon gouvernement, et celle d'avoir décidé d'être là, dans ce laboratoire. Toi… tu es là parce que tu ne peux pas faire autrement. Toi… Tu as perdu trois de tes années pour cette société sorcière qui ne voit que son propre avantage. T'ont-ils aidé à défier Voldemort ? Ce sont-ils seulement inquiétés lorsque tu n'es pas revenu de ce fameux duel ? Oh si… bien sûr, cela a fait les grands titres de la Gazette du Sorcier pendant quelques jours, mais ils n'ont pas cherché plus que ça à savoir si du oui ou du non tu étais encore en vie.

Le liquide noir se mélange d'une façon vraiment étrange à ma substance plus claire. Il se forme au centre des molécules visqueuses de petites billes plus sombres, contrastant avec le reste. Ces bulles de liquide sombre possèdent elles aussi des irrégularités : des petites paillettes plus claires de liquide bleu prennent place au centre de ces masses plus foncées.

Je tends le tube à essais à mon ancien professeur. Il l'observe attentivement et approche sa baguette magique pour l'éclairer davantage. Je le vois froncer des sourcils, concentré sur son observation, tandis que je passe à une autre expérience. Pour moi, ces derniers résultats restent très agréables à regarder, mais ne possèdent qu'une utilité artistique. Je suis d'ailleurs près à l'aligner aux côtés des autres tubes ratés. Seulement j'aperçois au fond des yeux de Lupin un certain intérêt. Alors j'attends sa réaction.

Il appelle rapidement Stats qui ouvre de grands yeux à la vue de mon mélange. Oui, je sais… c'est artistique. Les propriétés des molécules donnent cet aspect là à mon expérience, et même si j'ai pris soin de suivre les protocoles habituels, je ne pense pas que ce résultat est né d'un manque de compétences. Quoique… je reste un peu perturbé depuis le dernier échange avec Potter. Voldemort qui survit avec le sang d'un jeune homme de vingt ans…

Je vois un sourire s'esquisser su le visage de mon ancien professeur tandis que Stats accourt au dehors. Cela se pourrait-il que j'ai fait avancé leur recherche ? Lupin relève les yeux de ma préparation et ancre son regard dans le mien.

''Je crois que l'Espoir de Tsuki est né…''

# 

Nous nous approchons en masse du grand laboratoire Nécropole Zéro. D'après des espions envoyés récemment, ils ont déplacé toutes les plus grandes têtes du ministère jusqu'à cette grande base. Ils auraient apparemment dû mettre leur Souverain en lieu surveillé pour le tenir dans une santé plus ou moins stable. Sur, que sans sa dose régulière de sang, il commence à sentir la vieillesse revenir rapidement. Et apparemment, une zone aurait été aménagée pour assurer la sécurité de l'intégralité du ministère. Ce qui, en soit, veut simplement dire qu'ils se sont tous terrés là bas. Ou du moins, une bonne partie des personnes les plus puissantes de ce gouvernement. Alors… si notre Espoir de Tsuki fonctionne comme prévu, nous aurons de très fortes probabilités d'offrir à ce peuple une nouvelle chance.

Lupin sort de son grand sac une grosse masse bleu clair. Après ma découverte, nous avons tous produit la même substance constellée de billes sombres dans des proportions beaucoup plus importantes. De ce fait, une boule d'un mètre est désormais devant nous, enveloppée dans une carapace transparente et chimique.

Tous les adultes de Tsuki se concentrent désormais sur notre arme. A l'unisson, nous fixons nos baguettes magiques sur la grande masse et nous les levons lentement vers le ciel. Grâce à un sort de lévitation, la grande bille se met à flotter dans les airs jusqu'à atteindre quelques mètres, puis se dirige avec agilité dans le ciel pour se placer au dessus de la grande base. Notre action doit rester nette et rapide pour qu'elle puisse passer inaperçu. Au bout de quelques instants de vols, la bille stagne brusquement et vacille dans le ciel. A cet instant, c'est à Potter d'agir. Lui qui n'a pas la force de nous aider lors de ce sort de lévitation doit lever la carapace chimique qui retient la substance. Alors, après un coup de poignet précis et habile, il lance un sort de télékinésie et enclenche notre arme.

L'Espoir de Tsuki se déverse lentement en de fines gouttes légères. Chacune d'entre elles flottent dans l'air selon sa propre masse, mais bientôt elles s'orientent comme bon leur semble. Elles ont repéré leur cible, alors elles foncent tout droit vers leurs proies qui courent au sol. En effet, les soldats qui sont responsables de la sécurité de la base admirent le spectacle et n'imaginent même pas une seconde quels dégâts peut bien apporter une telle arme.

Les fines gouttes foncent désormais sur l'une des proies au sol. Elles s'approchent du jeune homme et s'organisent tout autour de lui. Le soldat reste extasié devant tant de beauté tandis que les gouttelettes le sondent rapidement. Les petites billes sombres se regroupent finalement entres elles : le verdict est tombé ; cet homme va être stupéfixé.

Le jugement de l'Espoir de Tsuki reste propre, net, et juste. Il est purement biologique, et permet de mettre hors service toutes personnes trop axées sur le régime totalitaire mis en place. Ainsi, les plus grands serviteurs de Voldemort se voient paralysés par le sort tandis que les personnes agissant contre leur volonté restent libres de tout mouvement. Et… quand les petites gouttes s'approchent de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une faible peur. Cette substance est là pour sonder mes vraies valeurs… celles qui sont ancrées au plus profond de moi même. Alors peut-être que je serais mis hors d'état de nuire devant le regard de Potter qui n'arrête pas de me fixer avec inquiétude.

Les gouttelettes s'organisent autour de moi et commence à sonder mon âme. C'est une sensation étrange qu'est de se sentir jugé. Je crois que c'est l'une des premières fois dans ma vie où je me remets autant en cause. Peut-être parce que cette fois, ce sont ses yeux à lui que je n'ai pas envie de décevoir. Je ne veux pas que ses iris verts soient cachés par des paupières qui se referment avec déception.

Ses paupières ont recouvert ses yeux… Oui, lentement, avec ce sentiment si marqué. Elles se sont rabattues avec douceur et calme ; mais surtout avec soulagement. Les fines gouttes se sont envolées et ont décidé de me laisser vivre en paix avec moi-même. Je respire alors plus calmement. Je suis… de son côté.

# 

Nous avons enfin pénétré le grand laboratoire. On trouve de-ci de-là des hommes stupéfixés, mais à notre grand étonnement, aucun des clones de Potter ne semblent avoir été paralysés. Ils se dressent alors tous devant nous, prêt à défendre le reste de la base. Harry s'avance alors vers eux et courageusement il leur adresse la parole.

'' Ne vous laissez pas manipuler. Vous connaissez vos vraies valeurs, et vous savez tous très bien qui je suis.''

A ces paroles, ils relâchent tous leur attention et rabaisse leurs armes. Certains laissent leurs baguettes en l'air, mais c'est plus pour se défendre eux-mêmes que pour nous attaquer. Ils savent qu'en face d'eux… ils ont leur Père.

On nettoie rapidement la cours. On parque la totalité des stupéfixés dans les grandes arènes avant que l'effet du sortilège ne disparaisse. Il faut que nous puissions agir librement mais nous ne voulons pas pour autant les tuer. Non, les survivants de Tsuki ont décidé courageusement de tous les juger et de rouvrir Azkaban. En attendant, on entre précautionneusement au sein du bâtiment principal, celui où les grandes têtes du ministère résident. Tous les corps que nous découvrons sont inanimés, seuls leurs pupilles nous suivent dans nos mouvements. On arrive rapidement au centre du bâtiment, découvrant le trône de Voldemort ainsi que beaucoup de ses disciples les plus proches. Ils sont bien entendu tous stupéfixés et semblent furieux. Je crois qu'ils savent que leur gouvernement vient de tomber.

Les résistants s'affairent tous autour de Voldemort qui est à moitié affalé sur son trône, et possédait multiples savants autour de lui pour améliorer son état de santé. Il a près de soixante dix ans et ne pourra plus faire grand-chose sans le sang de Potter. Alors je ne formalise pas vraiment de sa présence. Je préfère balayer du regard la pièce vaste et spacieuse pour découvrir les visages de ses plus proches serviteurs.

Il a des yeux gris comme les miens ainsi que de longs cheveux blonds platine. Ses attitudes et son regard semblent hautains. Il est à peine plus petit que moi et il me fixe. Je ne lis aucune peur dans ses yeux. Juste de la colère. Et cette envie de se mesurer à moi. Je m'approche alors de lui et m'arrête seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je le détaille rapidement. Oui… bien sûr que oui. C'est lui ; je le sais.

Je lis l'insigne cousu sur le dessus de son torse de soldat d'élite : ''Malfoy Ewyn''. Alors comme cela, petit frère, tu n'as pas tenté de chercher des explications plus loin que celles qu'on a pu te fournir ? Oui… bien sûr… tu savais mon existence et tu savais où l'on t'engageait. Pourtant, tu n'as rien dit et tu es même fier de porter cet uniforme. Mais nous avons le même sang, ou presque, alors je ne peux que te laisser ta chance. D'un mouvement précis de baguette, j'arrête les effets du_ Stupéfix_ et te laisse agir par ta propre volonté.

''Alors grand frère, content de m'avoir retrouvé ?''

Son air reste hautain et sûr de lui. Il sait qu'il est entouré du camp ennemi. Mes coéquipiers réagissent d'ailleurs rapidement en voyant mes derniers actes. Ils se préparent alors à affronter mon petit frère, élite parmi les plus grands soldats de Voldemort. D'un geste qui se veut calme, je vois Potter leur dire de se reculer ; que cela doit rester entre moi et Ewyn. Dans une simple pensée, je le remercie grandement pour me concentrer à nouveau sur mon cadet.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as, Draco ? Tu as perdu ta langue ou tu es étonné de voir que ton frère t'a surpassé ? Et oui… je suis beaucoup mieux gradé que toi, et ce n'est pas avec tes petits camarades que tu arriveras à m'arrêter. Tu sais très bien que je vous suis génétiquement tous supérieur…''

Ma main se lève lentement jusqu'à la hauteur de son visage et en l'espace de quelques instants, elle s'écrase sur sa joue. Il semble surpris et reste en état de choc. Il porte sa main jusqu'à sa pommette meurtrie. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne sait pas qu'il était important pour moi car il était de mon sang… et que je voulais le protéger tout comme un grand frère l'aurait fait pour son petit frère. Mais vu son arrogance et ses choix politiques, je ne peux pas vraiment le regretter. Alors, une fois l'avoir giflé, je lève ma baguette magique contre lui. Ses yeux gris me fixent d'un air de défi. Peut-être s'imaginait-il que j'aurais rejoins ses convictions tout cela parce qu'il est mon petit frère ; mais il ne connaît pas ce que les mots ''vraies valeurs'' veulent dire.

Le sort part avec élégance de ma baguette et fuse pour le percuter de plein fouet. Une fois stupéfixé de nouveau, mon frère semble plus furieux que jamais. Je range ma baguette dans ma ceinture et m'apprête à aller rejoindre les autres survivants de Tsuki. Alors que je suis entrain de le dépasser, je chuchote quelques mots à l'adresse d'Ewyn .

''Bon séjour à Azkaban… sujet 812.''

# 

Nous avons libéré tous les Moldus des réserves. On a eu beaucoup de mal à leur offrir une nouvelle vie, mais avec l'aide de Lupin et de Stats, nous avons réussi à leur faire retrouver une mémoire des plus équilibrée. Beaucoup d'_Oubliettes_ ont du être jeté, mais le résultat semble être convenable pour la société Moldue.

L'ensemble des personnes qui avaient rejoint le gouvernement de Voldemort est en cours de jugement. Une minorité s'occupe alors d'instaurer une nouvelle justice et de juger au mieux les personnes qui ont abusé de leur pouvoir.

Quand aux clones de Potter… Et bien ils ont recouvert une partie de leur identité ainsi que leur liberté. On a réussi à leur faire développer une sorte de caractère pour chacun et ils se sont pour la plupart éparpillés au quatre coins du royaume uni.

Et pour parler clairement de Potter…Et bien… il est à mes côtés, en pleine forme. Le marcel blanc qu'il porte est en partie imbibé de transpiration, mais son sourire est là pour éclairer son visage. Lupin est à quelques mètres de nous et s'amuse à nous chambrer. En effet, on galère tout deux à soulever une grosse pierre alors que notre ancien professeur arrive à se débrouiller avec facilité. Oui, bon, certes, on est deux sur la même pierre tandis que lui s'occupe seulement d'une seule, mais le château commence à retrouver ses formes, non ?

En pensant à nos derniers exploits de reconstructions, je ne fais pas attention et Stats me renverse un véritable sceau d'eau sur la tête. Surpris et trempé, je glisse sur les pierres humides qui se défilent sous mes pieds. Je me retrouve alors rapidement étalé sur les fesses.

Face à moi, la dernière tourelle de Poudlard est entrain de retrouver ses dernières pierres, et le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait m'offrir en ces moments de durs labeurs est simplement cette main que Potter me tend pour m'aider à me relever. Juste… cette main et ce rire cristallin.

**Fin**


	2. NZ Version Slash

Titre: Nécropole Zéro - Version Slash-

Auteur: Angel Boo

Base: Harry Potter

Genre: Lugubre; sombre; romance.

Disclaimer: Les personnages utilisés pour cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont entièrement la propriété de J.K. Rowling qui a écrit la saga des Harry Potter. Je ne touche aucune rémunération à écrire cette histoire et je ne compte pas non plus tenter d'en avoir. L'utilisation de ces personnages et de ce monde magique ne s'arrêtera donc qu'à un simple emprunt.

Résumé:Voldemort a prit le pouvoir il y a de cela trois ans. Depuis, le monde gravite autour de nous, les Sangs Purs. Je fais parti des plus favorisés, étant moi même fils d'un Mangemort, alors j'en profite. Je m'amuse de jour en jour à ridiculiser un peu plus cette race inférieure qu'est celle des Moldus... seulement la folie des Savants-Sorciers ne s'arrête pas qu'à ces jeux. Non... au sein de Nécropole Zéro, même les Sangs Purs doivent rendre des comptes.

-Version Slash-Note:Je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance, le scénario en lui-même n'a pas changé, et donc vous avez la même histoire sous les yeux. Seule la fin différe légèrement, offrant ainsi aux fans de slashs la possibilité de voir un couple enfin unit et heureux d'être ensemble. J'y ai aussi rajouté avec joie les réponses aux reviews.

Merci à Llily.B pour avoir passé autant de temps sur ma bêta-lecture -même si ça s'est terminé entre deux Gin Fizz et un Malibu Coco-

RAR de Nécropole Zéro - Version hétéro-: déjà un grand merci à tous pour toutes ces reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup touchées!

Yami-Rose Aka: Contente de t'avoir fait aimé une fic Harry Potter! A vrai dire, les fics basées sur cette série sont bien souvent des reboots de reboot, mais ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé que de reprendre une histoire déjà développée! J'essaierai de faire d'aussi bons One-shot à l'avenir, en espérant qu'ils te plairont. Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup soutenu!

NeoNyx:J'ai pensé aussi a FF7 en l'écrivant... J'ai même eu peur de trop m'en rapprocher, mais ce n'était pas mon but. Je voulais simplement pousser la folie de Voldemort au point de modifier carrément les Sangs Purs pour créer une véritable race de ''supérieurs''. En tout cas, contente que mon style sombre, noir et morbide te plaise! Je suis entrain de me pencher sur une fic à chapitres qui reste dans cette ambiance, si cela t'intéresse; elle se nomme Wings Of Darkness et est déjà en ligne. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé cette review! C'est tellement agréable de voir que même le côté sombre peut-être apprécié -

Morgan Drake: J'ai beaucoup aimé lire ta review et elle m'a fait naître un large sourire sur les lèvres. Contente d'être lue par un(e) non-français(e) qui parle aussi bien ma langue! Sans rire, tu te débrouilles vraiment bien! En tout cas, non, je ne pense pas à une quelconque suite. J'avais prévu de la faire en un seul chapitre, ce qui est le cas, mais je ne veux pas la développer davantage que cette version slash. Merci beaucoup pour avoir écrit en français et ainsi me laisser ce mot!

Sharlie: Ha! Ma fan! Apparemment je devrais bénir cette fic pour m'avoir permis de te connaître. En tout cas je suis contente que cette fic t'es plu car grâce à elle je suis plus forte avec ton soutiens. Et... je t'apprendrais que bah... il y en a qui n'aime pas mon style. Beaucoup ont lu, suivit et aimé Portect-me, mais depuis je suis un peu tombé dans le style sombre et surtout dans une profondeur que peu de fic sur le net ont. Ainsi... beaucoup de mes lecteurs ne me suivent plus. Ils n'aiment pas mon évolution et n'accrochent pas sur Wings Of Darkness. Tant pis, je ferais sans. En tout cas, sache que depuis peu de temps je n'écris plus que pour un public très restreint (ceux qui veulent me lire le font, les autres tant pis) et tu en fais parti. Voilà, hâte de pouvoir signer ton petit autographe dimanche! Et merci pour ta review!See You Again!

Lessien Nenharma:Contente que ce one-shot t'es plu. En plus, tu n'a pas eu à le bêta, ce qui en soit doit être plus agréable. Enfin quelque chose que tu as pu découvrir. Pour le fait que Dray ne veule pas laisser Harry tout seul... et bien oui, ça me plaisait de faire Dray en sentimental. A vrai dire, c'est encore un passage qui m'est venu sur le vif, comme pratiquement la totalité de cette fic (genre la découpe des cheveux etc...) Enfin bon, on se voit bientôt donc ça devrait aller d'ici là, non? Bisous!

Quelqu'un: Ta review m'a beaucoup flattée mais... Non, elle n'est pas magnifique . J'espère qu'elle est assez potable pour ne pas passer dans le flot de toutes les autres fics qui ne sont l'aboutissement de reprises de reprises. Enfin bon, je fais de mon mieux pour faire à chaque fois des histoires qui ne sont pas simplement des idées déjà développées dans d'autres fics. D'ailleurs, ça me choque lorsqu'on me dit que ma fic ''change'' des autres car... le rôle d'un auteur est de faire rêver en inventant un scénario propre à lui-même, ce qui n'est pas le cas d'une bonne grosse partie des auteurs de ce site. En ce qui concerne une quelconque ressemblance avec un bouquin, c'est fort possible, mais je ne le connais pas! Je sais seulement que j'ai beaucoup pensé à FF7 tout au long de sa rédaction et que je me répétais sans cesse '' ça y ressemble trop... ça y ressemble trop... '' Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton soutient! Et j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo -

Saaeliel: Il est tard aussi et j'ai pas mal à raconter ma vie dans mes RAR rires Nan, sans déconner... je sais pas si je vais faire constructif mais très belle review - Concernant ma façon de narrer les choses, c'est mon style à moi. J'écris presque tout à la première personne et au présent. Ce n'est vraiment pas commun, je sais, et quand je fais des co-écritures avec d'autres auteurs, je dois m eplier aux lois du ''il'' et du passé ce qui n'est pas tous les jours facile. Enfin, au bout du compte, certains font plus qu'accrocher et vivent le texte avec le héros, d'autres n'aiment pas du tout. C'est la loi du tout ou rien chez moi - Sinon je suis d'accord avec toi: apprécier une fic c'est aussi apprécier son auteur car il nous a offert de bons moments grâce à son histoire. Mais trop peu de personnes comprennent l'importance du dialogue entre auteur et lecteur. Tant pis, je fais avec - Concernant les passages passés un peu trop vite... Vouais, j'avoue, je suis coupable et je n'ai rien pour ma défense Si ce n'est le fait que c'est un One-Shot et que je n'ai pas vraiment pour habitude de trop trop développer mes histoires en un seul chapitre. Et puis surtout que... mon works buguait: il supporte pas les chapitres aussi longs . Si tu souhaites lire quelques choses de plus aboutit, lit Wings Of Darkness (toujours écrit par moi), et là je ne passe aucun sentiments... Et pour ta critique, je ne la prends pas du tout mal! On dira qu'elle est bien amené, bien exprimée et surtout justifiée. J'apprécie beaucoup plus qu'une simple ''c'était génial'' qui n'est pas vraiment constructif pour ma personne même si dans le fond c'est flatteur. En remarque, j'ai déjà eu droit aux ''je déteste'' sans aucune explication derrière . Les gens ne se rendent pas compte que parfois, ce genre de mots peuvent vraiment blesser (savent pas dire les choses TT) Et pour la perfection... je ne l'atteindrai jamais et je ne le souhaite pas - Aller, je te laisse tranquille parce qu'avec toute ma vie que j'étale, j'ai du t'endormir! Gros bisous à toi et merci beaucoup pour cette très belle review!

Lucy-hp: Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements à écrire un roman grâce à ces idées. Mais... non, je ne développerais pas plus car je ne m'en sens pas capable et j'ai d'autres projets -. Déjà je dois finir ma fic à chapitres (Wings of Darkness) et je compte effectivement me lancer dans un roman, mais pas sur ce sujet. J'ai d'autres sentiments à développer... Un peu de folie, de détresse et d'espoir. J'aime écrire et je suis contente de voir que ce que je fais te plaise!Et surtout que tu trouves cela réaliste! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Alexiel: Kyyyya! Je fais parti de tes auteurs préférés! Contente de l'apprendre! monte sur un petit nuage Voui, je sais, c'est du post Poudlard et je n'accroche habituellement pas non plus, mais je me devais de participer à ce concours dont le thème était vraiment très intéressant. Le but pour un auteur c'est de s'adapter à toutes les situations possibles et de créer quelque chose de magique à chaque fois. En résumé, je suis plus que touchée d'apprendre que je t'ai fait passé un bon moment: mon but est exaucé -. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir et continue à en faire d'aussi belles! Elles motivent vraiment! Bisous!

Vif d'or: De rien, mais merci à toi de me suivre comme tu le fais; j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue en prenant la décision d'arrêter les longues fics. Et vuip, l'ascension des états d'âmes de Draco est très longue, mais au bout du compte, lui aussi trouve le repos de son cœur -Merci pour tout! Et gros bisous!

Mounmoune :Arf, ouais…c'est vrai que c'est rare les o-s construits, mais je ne dis rien parce que mes autres o-s ne sont pas aussi bien soignés. On dira qu'en tant qu'o-s on ne se donne pas autant de mal qu'une fic à chapitres - En tout cas contente que la longueur et la totalité de ma fic t'es plue - Je tenterais à l'avenir d'en faire d'aussi bon ! Bisous et merci !

Nécropole Zéro

- Version Slash -

Aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, les camps ont toujours existés. Toujours là pour nous amuser… mais ils ne sont reconnus que depuis peu. Avant, on faisait semblant de rien, on faisait comme si les Moldus étaient nos semblables, mais… depuis que le gouvernement a basculé, tout est différent. Tout est exaltant.

Je traverse ce nouveau camp de détention qui vient à peine d'être rénové. Les murs qui l'entourent sont hauts, froids, et décorés de longs fils barbelés. De l'intérieur, j'en aurais presque des frissons, si je n'étais pas moi même un Sang Pur. Mais les faits sont là : je fais parti de l'élite. Alors j'ai le droit d'être là et de m'amuser. Je ne sais pas encore quel bâtiment je vais choisir… ni sur quelle arène de jeu mon choix se portera. Je sais seulement qu'aujourd'hui je vais traquer quelques un de ces Moldus.

Les portes du grand bâtiment B s'ouvrent finalement. Père a choisi pour moi. Ce n'est pas plus mal car je reste toujours indécis. Traquer les femmes reste excitant, mais elles sont si faciles à attraper que cela en devient lassant. Les hommes, quand à eux, sont plus résistants, mais moins subtile, or j'aime la subtilité. Aujourd'hui, Père m'offre des adolescents. Ce sont des jeunes qui ne connaissent pas encore la totalité de la vie, qui restent vifs d'esprit et terrorisés. Ils sont toute fois remplis d'un espoir qui ne se lit pas dans les yeux de leurs aînés… Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'ils restent un plat d'exception à chaque fois que l'on se lance à leur poursuite.

On les emmène rapidement jusqu'à l'arène numéro trois qui leur est désormais accessible. L'ensemble des jeunes se rue en masse jusqu'à elle, se pressant les uns contre les autres. Ils veulent survivrent. Ou souffrir le moins possible. Alors certains tentent de s'organiser par petits groupes, d'autres préfèrent se la jouer solitaire. Au bout du compte, ils restent toujours et encore de jeunes proies d'exceptions… Les filles sont déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs, leurs larmes coulant sans retenues sur leur joue. Ils attendent au centre de l'air de jeu, prêts à entendre le signal et à jouer leur vie. Ils se pressent encore les uns contre les autres. Pauvres bêtes naïves. N'ont-ils pas compris qu'en groupe ils sont si facilement repérables ?

Nous avons instauré, pour accorder plus d'importance à la Traque Moldue un classement. Ainsi, à chaque nouvelle partie, j'affronte en duel un autre Sang Pur et le gagnant reste celui qui en attrape le plus.

Avec mon rival du jour, je transplane au point de départ. Je découvre rapidement le visage de mon adversaire. Il appartient à une vieille amie de Poudlard : Pansy Parkinson. D'un geste de la main, elle me salue puis donne son accord pour le début de la partie. Je fais de même, et les Moldus se précipitent de part et d'autres de l'air de jeu composée d'une large forêt et d'une petite plaine.

Depuis que Voldemort est au pouvoir, tout va nettement mieux. Les Moldus sont enfin à leur place, dans ces foutues parcs où l'on se défie mutuellement, et les Sang-de-Bourbe sont finalement à notre service. D'ailleurs je suis plus que satisfait de voir cette foutue Granger exécute les moindres de mes caprices. La plupart de ses congénères sont morts depuis longtemps, laissant derrière eux l'ère de honte où nous devions nous mêler à ces êtres inférieurs. Mais maintenant… même si pour le moment nous ne sommes qu'une minorité, nous sommes entre nous. Nous pouvons ainsi goûter à une vie paisible et supérieure. Une vie à la hauteur de notre rang.

J'ai déjà attrapé cinq moldus. Ils tentent de se débattre, mais ils flottent au dessus du sol tandis que je les laisse léviter. D'après le tableau des scores qui s'illumine au centre de la petite plaine, j'ai trois moldus d'avance. Pansy n'est décidément pas une adversaire de marque.

J'ai gagné une nouvelle fois ce duel, comme tous les autres. Mon score s'affiche une nouvelle fois dans la banque de données de l'arène et s'additionne à mes précédents. Je fais irrémédiablement parti de la liste des duellistes hors norme. Alors beaucoup me lance des défis, tentant de me détrôner de ma place de marque dans le classement national. Mais je suis toujours là, dans le haut du classement, entretenant la fierté de mon Père.

Ce dernier me récupère d'ailleurs à la sortie de l'arène. Il me félicite d'un sourire, ayant suivit mes exploits sur un grand écran placé au dehors. Il m'invite ensuite à le suivre dans les bâtiments un peu plus secrets de la base. Je découvre alors les lieux que Père semble si bien connaître et j'écarquille davantage les yeux devant toutes ces technologies sorcières.

Un nouveau bâtiment se dresse devant nous. Il est haut de plusieurs étages, mais ne possède aucune fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. La seule entrée est composée d'une simple porte sur le devant, mais cette derrière est comme tout le reste : opaque. Nous avançons d'un pas conquérant et Père présente sa carte de membre d'honneur. La grande porte s'ouvre alors, coulissant dans un bruit un peu sinistre. Derrière elle, une grande salle s'offre à nous. Le plafond est loin au dessus de nos têtes, laissant un large espace dans cette salle qui s'étend apparemment sur de longs mètres. Devant nous, des sorciers-savants se concentrent sur leur travail, tapotant du bout de leur baguette de hauts édifices.

Mon père s'avance dans les allées qui longent les différents travaux réalisés dans cette grande salle, et je le suis. A ma droite, je regarde d'un œil distrait un savant tentant de faire ingurgiter une sorte de substance visqueuse, à un amas de ce qui ressemble à de la peau humaine. Je fronce le nez dans un air légèrement hautain, ne montrant pas mon propre dégoût face à cette manipulation. Plus loin, un autre chercheur s'active sur l'un des grands édifices, qui est apparemment là pour analyser les différentes substances à l'essai.

Devant mon manque de connaissances, Père s'arrête quelques instants, me laissant le rejoindre, et m'emboîte le pas pour commenter rapidement les lieux.

''Nous sommes dans le nouveau laboratoire des sciences sorcières… Ici naîtrons les plus grandes découvertes biologiques que la Terre n'a jamais connu !''

En me disant ces mots avec fierté, il me tape paternellement le dos et m'accompagne jusqu'à une autre salle. En entrant dans cette dernière, je ne peux réprimer un frisson de dégoût face à l'odeur pestilentielle et l'ambiance morbide qui y règne. J'ai certes pour habitude de voir des Moldus entassés les uns sur les autres, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une vague de dégoût. Je suis un aristocrate de souche pure et je suis fier de l'être. Devant ce spectacle qui s'offre à moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'exprimer un rictus de supériorité.

Dans une obscurité et une atmosphère étouffante, des êtres humains vivent… ou survivent. Ils sont entassés les uns sur les autres, n'ayant même pas assez de place pour tous s'allonger. Dans un coin, ils ont tenté d'organiser un espace pour faire leur besoin, mais le tout n'est qu'odeurs nauséabondes. Il y a aussi des sortes de clan. Ils n'ont apparemment pas l'autorisation de sortir de ce qu'ils appellent 'territoire'. Au sol, des lignes entourent les différents clans regroupés sur eux mêmes. On peut lire les lettres ''Reproduction'' ou ''Essais sur potions'' écrites en grosses lettres d'imprimeries. La plupart sont des jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes en âges de procréer. Tous des Moldus… à part une minorité de Sang Purs regroupés dans une autre enceinte, celle des ''Traître''.

On ne traverse même pas cette salle qui n'a aucune issue. La seule lumière qui permet à ses êtres de ne pas devenir plus fous qui ne le sont déjà, est offerte par une vieille ampoule crasseuse qui vacille par moment. Sous cette faible lueur, j'arrive tout de même à apercevoir le regard apeuré de certains, sous leur cheveux gras retombant en des locs naturelles sur leurs visages tous aussi sales. Ils ont tous sur les épaules des morceaux d'habits, ressemblant plus à des haillons qu'à des véritables vêtements. Ils sont… si misérables. Mais j'aime à me sentir si supérieurs par rapport à ces moins que rien. Comme si un Moldu pouvait inévitablement oser se considérer égal à notre rang…

La porte se referme derrière ces sujets d'études dont se servent inlassablement les sorciers de laboratoires. Je n'arrive même pas à plaindre ces personnes qui sont nourries et logées gratuitement. Et puis c'est digne de leur rang. Ils sont dénués de tous pouvoirs magiques et se doivent de servir au mieux la communauté sorcière ; il faut que nous excellions davantage. Nous devons une fois de plus nous surpasser et prouver à toute la Planète que l'élite du gouvernement de Voldemort sait tenir son peuple. Il sait aussi accroître à merveille les pouvoirs des souches pures… il sait faire tourner son empire.

Père va parler avec d'autres savants de la première salle que nous avons visité en premier et qui reste la principale. Il me dit d'aller visiter le reste le temps qu'il parle avec mes futurs collègues. Oui… mon géniteur à l'intention de me faire intégrer cette partie de la population dévouée corps et âmes à Voldemort. Il a alors, depuis ma sortie de Poudlard, tout fait pour que je puisse faire partie de cette élite qui possède tous les droits et surtout la reconnaissance du Souverain de ce gouvernement. Il m'a inscrit dans la plus grande école de Sciences Sorcières, me faisant alors étudier la génétique ainsi que la biologie basée sur toutes les connaissances magiques. Je connais alors toutes les conséquences d'une potion de ratatinage et je suis même capable d'inventer un quelconque filtre. De ce fait, je fais parti de ces personnes qui restent convoitées dans ce genre de situation politique.

J'attrape ainsi le pass que Père me tend et je commence à longer une autre allée pour me retrouver face à une autre porte dont les inscriptions ''Sang Pur'' y figurent. Je présente ma carte devant l'écran de contrôle et la voie s'ouvre lentement. Une fois fait, je pose lentement un pied devant l'autre et j'entre dans cette partie de laboratoire qui semble si différente des autres. L'ensemble de la pièce donne elle aussi sur d'autres qui lui sont annexées, et elle baigne entièrement dans une faible lueur bleu turquoise. Il y a le long des murs de grandes cuves entièrement refermées et possédant un hublot. Ce dernier laisse apparaître le haut des récipients apparemment remplis d'un liquide d'où quelques bulles d'air remontent. Je m'avance alors dans la salle, regardant tout autour de moi. La pièce est vide, et seul le bruit de mes pas résonne en accord avec le bruit de fond des cuves.

Je me demande soudainement quelle est l'utilité de ces grandes cuves. Je suppose alors qu'elles sont là pour stocker les différentes substances créées ou à l'essai, mais je me rends compte qu'elles sont toutes remplie du même liquide clair et limpide. Je revois rapidement mes suppositions et tout en m'approchant de l'une des cuves, ma curiosité ne cesse d'augmenter. Je fais attention à ne pas renverser ni dérégler toutes les technologies sorcières qui surveillent le bon fonctionnement de chaque cuve et j'avance encore un peu plus, mon cœur s'accélérant légèrement. Je me mets alors sur la pointe des pieds, devant l'un des hublots pour tenter de voir davantage.

Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Mes battements s'accélèrent puis se rapprochent dangereusement pour finalement en manquer un. Mon rythme cardiaque s'affole tandis que mes pupilles s'écarquillent de stupeur. Là, face à mes iris, des cheveux flottent avec fluidité dans cette eau. Le visage qui me fait face semble paisible, ses yeux étant clos. Un masque est posé sur son nez ainsi que sur sa bouche, lui apportant régulièrement de l'oxygène, et les bulles qui remontent par moment à la surface ne sont autres que ses expirations. Je détache lentement mes yeux de ce spectacle et aussi peut-être à contre cœur. J'aimerais rester davantage devant ce visage si paisible, et en même temps je ne peux le supporter plus longtemps.

Je m'adosse contre cette même cuve et je tente de reprendre une respiration normale tandis que mon rythme cardiaque reste toujours aussi saccadé. D'un geste rassurant, je passe l'une de mes mains sur mon visage et m'attarde un peu sur mon front pour le masser légèrement. Qu'est-ce que ? Des humains flottant dans des cuves… ?

Je me reprends rapidement tandis que des pas résonnent dans la grande pièce. Père vient me rejoindre, accompagné du chef du laboratoire. J'accorde un bonjour poli à ce dernier, faisant bonne figure. Il m'explique ensuite brièvement qu'il serait très flatté de pouvoir me compter parmi son équipe. Je souris alors avec une faible crispation pour lui répondre tout aussi poliment.

''Moi de même, seulement comprenez-vous qu'il va me falloir quelques temps de réflexions…''

Je ne tiens pas à m'engager dans une folie aussi destructrice qu'est de manipuler le corps humain. Sur les Moldus, ça passe encore, mais sur nos propres congénères… Cela me dépasse quelque peu. Seulement je ne peux pas d'ambler refuser cette proposition, et puis il me faut en savoir plus. Suis-je moi-même passé par ces cuves ? Que font-ils réellement subir à ses spécimens ? Trop de questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas de réponses dans l'immédiat. Je ne peux me permettre de manquer de respect à se supérieur hiérarchique en me montrant trop curieux.

Devant le regard surpris de Père, voyant que je n'accepte pas tout de suite ce poste au sein du grand laboratoire des Sciences Sorcières, je m'empresse de leur procurer une excuse tout à fait légitime.

''Il me faut d'abord connaître davantage les lieux ainsi que vos projets d'études. Je ne tiens pas à faire de fausses manœuvres à cause de mon manque de connaissances.''

Les deux intéressés hochent alors la tête dans un signe affirmatifs et l'on convient de m'accorder une semaine de visite. Je refuse lorsqu'on me propose l'aide d'un guide mais accepte volontiers un passe à temps complet ainsi qu'un droit de libre séjour…

Une fois avoir enfin été accepté comme simple visiteur et futur collègue, je déambule librement dans le laboratoire. Ils m'ont accordé une chambre dans leur résidence qu'ils ont construit au centre du camp pour tous les chercheurs du site. Alors je m'y repose la plupart du temps lorsque je n'étudie pas toutes les notes que je prends lorsque j'observe les différentes expériences qui s'offrent à moi. Je ne veux pas vraiment éveiller les soupçons quant à mon statut, mais j'oriente mes recherches sur ces fameuses cuves.

Je sors une fois de plus de ma chambre. On pourrait plus parler d'un véritable appartement en miniature, mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Mes goûts de luxe sont satisfaits ce qui reste sans concessions le plus important. Je longe rapidement le couloir qui me mène au dehors pour rejoindre rapidement le laboratoire tandis que je croise un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge. Ses iris verts se posent sur moi et je reste interdit. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des siens, ces derniers m'interpellant. Je les ai déjà vu quelque part mais… ce visage ne me dit rien. Le jeune homme continue son chemin tandis que je le croise. Ses cheveux longs et clairs le suivent dans les moindres de ses mouvements et je me retourne sur son passage. Cette personne me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. Peut-être une ancienne connaissance de Poudlard.

Je ne m'en formalise pas davantage et je reprends mon chemin, me dirigeant avec impatience vers la grande salle aux cuves. J'y arrive d'ailleurs rapidement et m'approche de l'une des portes du fond. Je ne suis jamais entré dans cette salle et j'ai hâte d'y découvrir son contenu. Lorsque la porte bascule sur elle même, j'y découvre une petite pièce entièrement tapissée de grandes étagères. Ces dernières sont toutes recouvertes de livres classés et étiquetés. Je m'approche de l'un d'eux et je le tire de son rayon. Une fois fait, je pose mon petit calepin ainsi que mes quelques crayons sur la table disposée au centre et ouvre le bouquin à moitié poussiéreux.

''An 1954;

Nous venons de découvrir une nouvelle molécule permettant le développement soudain des cellules musculaires. Nous pensons alors pouvoir l'adapter au cellules magiques composant le corps d'un sorcier, accroissant ainsi sa force magique…''

Je tourne les différents parchemins dont le bord reste jauni par le temps. Quelques paragraphes plus loin, le savant sorcier expliquait brièvement ses découvertes qui n'étaient jusqu'alors qu'ébauches. Bientôt, je referme le livre jugé trop vieillot et me concentre sur un livre d'une quinzaine d'année.

''Nous avons enfin réussi à créer les premiers sorciers de Sang Pur aux pouvoirs incroyables. Le plus âgé d'entre eux né le 25 janvier de l'année précédente arbore déjà des signes distinctifs de supériorité. Du haut de ces à peine 1 an, le sujet 304 lance déjà les sorts les plus basiques…''

Plus loin, j'aperçois quelques croquis barrés de la dite molécule miracle. Le principe reste simple : les parents fournissent leurs cellules reproductives pour que le laboratoire se charge de leur amélioration génétique ainsi que de leur développement. Le fœtus ainsi créé ne possède donc aucune mère porteuse mais simplement une cuve qui lui sert de couveuse. Je me retrouve sur une page rempli de noms inscrits… Un ensemble de chiffres correspond à des identités. Je comprends alors que leurs créations, une fois achevées, sont restituées à leurs parents. Je passe rapidement la liste en revue mais n'y fait pas tellement attention. La balayant avec empressement, mon cœur fait un bon lorsque je passe devant les noms commençant par un M. Je reviens sur les lignes que je viens de survoler pour lire plus attentivement mon propre nom de famille écrite avec cette encre verte émeraude… ''Malfoy''.

Je referme violemment le livre sur lui même, émettant ainsi une petite volute de poussière. La lampe qui éclaire mal la petite bibliothèque vacille au dessus de moi. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique. Pourquoi mon propre nom figurerait-il dans ce registre ? Pourquoi mes parents auraient-ils eu affaire à cette équipe de savant ?

Je m'assois sur l'une des chaises de bois qui craque sous mon poids. Malfoy… le nom y était clairement écrit. En plus, je ne peux même pas penser à un cousin éloigné car notre famille n'est composé que de peu de membres et ce nom n'est utilisé que pour nous trois… Mère… Père… Moi. Un instant, je pense à mes parents, puis je commence à angoisser pour mon propre cas. Je regarde alors longuement mes mains, comme si la réponse y figurait.

Au bout de quelques instants où mon regard est resté figé sur mes propres doigts à moitié tremblants, j'attrape une nouvelle fois le livre et l'ouvre à nouveau. La réponse doit être là, et même si le prénom ne figure pas à côté de mon nom, il doit bien y avoir un indice concernant la personne qui a reçut cette molécule ! Je feuillette alors rapidement les pages pour retrouver la liste. Devant cette dernière, je reviens un peu en arrière pour savoir de quel traitement il s'agit. Je lis alors avec appréhension les phrases d'introductions avant de me rendre compte de l'évidence : création in vitro de sujets génétiquement modifiés.

Mes doigts parcourent les mots écrits légèrement plus épais que les autres. Je ne comprends… pas. Serais-je l'une de ces choses sortant de l'une de ces cuves ? Mes pupilles se dilatent à cette constatation et je me relève violemment. Non… Ça ne peut être possible. Ils ne m'auraient pas menti durant tout ce temps ? Je ne serais qu'une chose créée… Qu'une chose…

Je sens le livre glisser de mes doigts tandis que mes yeux fixent calmement et dangereusement le mur gris qui me fait fasse. Je sens la colère et la rage de la trahison m'envahir… Je ne veux pas être le sujet d'une expérience… je ne veux pas être une chose créée ! Je suis… un être humain. Un être rempli de vie. Un être qui sait penser. Un être humain…

Je me laisse retomber sur ma chaise lourdement. Il y a de cela une quinzaine d'années, mes parents ont eut une relation avec ces savants pour avoir un enfant génétiquement modifié, aux pouvoirs magiques décuplés… Je peux ainsi comprendre pourquoi je fais parti de cette élite de duellistes. Mais… il y a une quinzaine d'années, j'étais déjà né. J'avais déjà 5 petites années derrière moi alors…

Il se pourrait que ce nom ne me corresponde pas. Oui, c'est bien cela. Ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit sur cette liste mais… De qui…?

La réalité m'apparaît alors rapidement. Pourquoi est-ce que mes parents m'ont installé du jour au lendemain dans ma propre tourelle personnelle, isolée du reste du manoir ? Pourquoi est-ce que ma mère a refusé que j'entre au collège de Durmstrang ? Tout simplement parce que je n'étais plus le seul à vivre en tant que descendant de la famille Malfoy… Tout cela parce que désormais, je n'étais plus fils unique.

Je repose alors le livre à sa place, comme un automate et me dirige lentement dans mes quartiers personnels. Il me faut du repos. Il me faut m'allonger pour m'endormir et me réveiller. Pour pouvoir espérer durant l'espace de quelques secondes que toutes ces découvertes n'étaient que cauchemars…

Je retourne régulièrement à la bibliothèque. Les autres savants ne s'en formalisent pas. Il y a là toutes les archives du laboratoire Nécropole Zéro. Je peux ainsi regarder les notes qui m'enchantent. Et à part ce livre, je n'ai pour le moment rien trouvé d'intéressant. Le reste est dans la continuité du premier, toujours basé sur le développement poussé des pouvoirs magiques de leur sujet créés génétiquement. Et aucune autre trace de mon nom. A part les visites régulières pour surveiller la santé de leur sujet 812-Malfoy. Toujours aucune trace de son prénom, ni de son sexe. Peut-être ai-je une petite sœur… au lieu d'un petit frère.

Je suis tombé sur différents comptes-rendus de leurs expériences. Apparemment, le fœtus créé est rapidement immergé dans leur molécule diluée avec de l'eau. Le tout baigne alors dans ce liquide translucide qui permet un meilleur développement de l'enfant et donc de meilleures compétences. Ces notes sont accompagnées de multiples dessins des cuves et de leur application. Il existe ainsi différentes cuves plus ou moins grandes qui permettent l'immersion des plus jeunes jusqu'aux adultes. Selon les échelles utilisées sur les différents croquis qui me font face, les cuves de la salle principale doivent correspondre à des adultes…ou des adolescents plutôt grands. Le reste des récipients à immersion doivent être dans une salle annexée, réclamant davantage de surveillance.

Ouvrant l'un des derniers livres de notes, l'un des plus récents étant archivé, je tombe sur les expériences réalisées dans le bloc 5B. Je vois alors le nom de Harry Potter sur l'une des premières pages et je fronce le nez de dégoût. Ce petit gosse pourri gâté a rendu l'âme lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard et ce n'est pas plus mal. Trois ans que le gouvernement a enfin pu s'installer et autant d'années où je n'ai plus besoin de supporter ce type narcissique et toujours si sûr de lui.

Je tourne rapidement les pages, comme tous les autres livres, et je m'aperçois qu'il est rempli des mensurations de l'ancien Survivant. A quoi bon garder les statistiques magiques d'un type mort depuis déjà plus de trois ans ? Je fronce alors les sourcils en découvrant petit à petit leur projet qui doit être à l'heure actuelle développé.

Une cellule vivante ici… associée à celle là. Le tout donne alors un duo de cellules. Duo sanguinaire. Duo dans lequel les deux cellules se fondent l'une dans l'autre. Elles ne font bientôt plus qu'une. Elles fusionnent jusqu'à en donner deux nouvelles à partir de leur propre corps. Le sang passe dans l'une puis dans l'autre. Les pensées sont là. Elles nagent parmi cette fusion de vie. Elles tentent de raisonner d'elles-mêmes, mais sont retenues par la science. Car les savants maîtrisent l'ensemble. Les savants anéantissent cette forme d'espérance qui voit le jour dans ces deux cellules qui donnent naissance à d'autres de leurs semblables. Bientôt…. Bientôt, un fœtus né de ce duel de sang. Bientôt… les deux cellules de Harry Potter… naissent.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ce rêve était si réel… Moi, lui… Il avait de longs cheveux blonds et un regard gris, tout comme le miens. Il me tendait la main pour que je la prenne et que je le suive jusque dans l'ombre. Mais j'ai refusé alors que je me sentais si bien en sa présence. Non, au lieu de l'accompagner, j'ai préféré lui lancé un sort… un sort vert et morbide. Le sort de mort.

On est dimanche. Je ne pourrais donc pas rejoindre la bibliothèque. De toute façon, je ne veux plus y remettre les pieds. J'y ai découvert d'autres expériences, et je sais que j'en faisais parti. Je ne m'en souviens plus; bien entendu, car j'étais vraiment trop jeune, mais mon nom suivi de mon prénom font parti d'une liste. Cette dernière a été rédigée alors que mes parents suivaient Lord Voldemort dans l'ombre de sa puissance. Alors j'ai décidé d'obtenir des réponses. Je sais que mes parents ne m'en donneront jamais. Et les savants de ce labo encore moins. Alors je plie bagages et je claque la porte de mes quartiers résidentiels.

Je me retrouve rapidement au dehors. J'ai pris suffisamment de notes pour avoir une idée d'où je peux trouver mes réponses : Potter. Ou du moins l'un de ses clones. Peut-être qu'en étudiant l'un d'entre eux, je pourrais découvrir pourquoi avoir tenté de modifier génétiquement des fœtus au point de créer une armée de Potter… Faut vraiment être taré pour avoir une telle idée !

Je relis une nouvelle fois l'adresse écrite sur un morceau de mon calepin. Oui, c'est bien là. Le sujet 24 de l'expérience ''Potter'' habite bien ici. Il semble d'ailleurs s'être installé seul. Normal, quand on a comme cellules des clones de Harry Potter le grand, on ne peut pas vraiment attirer qui que ce soit dans cette société de Mangemorts.

Je frappe. Il vient m'ouvrir. Il n'a qu'un nom d'emprunt dont je ne me souviens déjà plus. Je lui expose mon statut de grand chercheur et il me laisse entrer. L'appartement est relativement huppé, mais le bordel y régnant est bien digne d'un soldat. L'ensemble est assez petit, mais le mobilier assez sophistiqué laisse à penser qu'il possède un salaire relativement élevé. Quoique, la marque du laboratoire figure sur la plupart de ses affaires. Tout serait financé par Nécropole Zéro ?

Ce qui me choque le plus en ce sujet 24, c'est son manque de ressemblance avec le vrai Harry Potter. Certes, il possède ses iris verts émeraudes et quelques traits physiques, mais il est châtain et ses yeux ne reflètent pas cette lueur de vie qu'il y avait dans ceux de ce gryffondor hautain. Je prends place sur le divan qu'il me montre tout en déplaçant pas mal de canette de bière. Le jeune homme qui me fait face possède à peu près mon âge… Comment ont-ils fait pour le faire grandir aussi vite !

Il ne semble pas vraiment extraverti. Il ne dit rien, si ce n'est pour me proposer à boire et m'offrir un double whisky. J'engage alors la conversation, tentant d'en savoir davantage sur ses propres souvenirs.

''Dites moi… vous rappelez-vous quelque chose de votre enfance?''

A ma question un peu trop décalée à son goût, il relève vivement le visage pour me faire face et ancrer ses iris verts dans les miennes. Je sens une sorte de frisson parcourir mes veines tandis que j'arrive à y lire de l'incompréhension et une trop forte émotion pour que j'arrive à la comprendre totalement. Ses yeux s'humidifient lentement puis il détourne vivement la tête. Il se relève aussi brusquement et, toujours son verre de whisky à la main, s'approche de l'une des fenêtres du salon. Il regarde alors au dehors, cette rue de quartier sombre.

''De tout… ce qu'un enfant aurait pu se souvenir.''

Je le vois hésiter encore quelques instants puis il reprend sa réponse après avoir soupiré avec lassitude.

''Écoutez… je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment comme les autres et mes souvenirs d'enfant partagés avec mes parents et ma petite sœur sont entrecoupés de séances de rééducations et d'examens médicaux. Je sais que dans ma jeunesse j'ai eut une santé fragile, mais les médecins m'ont assuré que j'allais très bien maintenant ! Je ne veux plus retourner à l'hôpital… J'y ai déjà passé beaucoup trop de temps !''

J'écarquille alors lentement les yeux, tentant de dissimuler ma propre surprise. Comment un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, étant né il y a normalement trois ans, peut-il avoir se souvenir de son enfance ? Je note tout de même les points concernant ses flashs et gribouille d'autres observations sur mon carnet. Alors comme cela… ils ont trouvé le moyen d'améliorer le sort d' Oubliettes pour carrément y intégrer une nouvelle mémoire…

''Et concernant vos parents… Ont-ils des souvenirs similaires aux votre ? Vous ont-ils parlé de la façon dont ils ont vécus tous ses séjours à l'hôpital?''

De dos, je le vois hocher négativement de la tête, ses cheveux châtains en bataille bougeant de toutes parts. Indisciplinés… tout comme ceux de Potter. C'est un trait de son physique que j'appréciais, du temps où nous étions encore à Poudlard. Je dois moi même être trop organisé et trop parfait alors… même si je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas lui adresser la parole sans l'agresser, j'aimais voir cette désorganisation présente naturellement en lui.

''Je n'ai pas pu réellement en discuter avec eux… Ils sont morts dans un accident il y a de cela un an. Je faisais moi même parti du carrosse volant qui devait nous amener jusqu'au Canada. J'ai eut quelques séquelles au niveau de la mémoire et je ne me souviens plus précisément de ce qu'étaient nos relations.''

En disant ces mots, je l'aperçois au loin se frapper machinalement le crâne, comme s'il espérait que ses souvenirs allaient revenir avec cette violence. Ainsi… ce sujet a été fonctionnel il y a de cela un an… Juste au moment où le laboratoire Nécropole Zéro a considéré qu'il était nécessaire de lui créer une identité.

''Et… quelle image avez-vous de… vos parents?''

Je le vois tressaillir à nouveau tandis que je pose une nouvelle question concernant ses géniteurs. Mon but est seulement de savoir si Potter est encore en vie. Après tout, ils doivent bien avoir une source pour avoir toutes ses cellules encore vivantes de lui ! Et une si grande quantité ne peut pas provenir d'une réserve congelée dans de l'azote liquide. Alors… à moins qu'ils ne tiennent une culture permanente de ses cellules, je ne vois pas quel moyen ils auraient pour continuer à le cloner. Mais… la culture de cellules reste un moyen beaucoup trop incertain. Les savants devraient toujours être à l'affût et la tenir en vie. Cette méthode est beaucoup trop restrictive pour la grandeur de Nécropole Zéro.

Ne le voyant pas répondre, je cible précisément ma question sur le sujet qui m'intéresse.

''Avez-vous des souvenirs de votre… Père?''

''Je… Brun… Il est brun… Et j'ai ses yeux. ''

Dans les premiers temps, je me demande s'il ne parle pas de James Potter. Après tout, ses souvenirs restent plus qu'indistincts et pour connaître si du oui ou du non il tire dans ses véritables souvenirs, cela relève d'une chasse au trésor. Je prends pourtant note de ses révélations.

''Je me souviens de lui alors que j'étais très jeune… Lui aussi, n'était pas vraiment vieux, mais il était très malade. Les joues creusées…Il ressemblait à un homme d'une quarantaine d'année alors qu'il n'en avait qu'une vingtaine.''

Il secoue une nouvelle fois sa tête, éparpillant ainsi de droite à gauche ses cheveux châtains. Je fronce alors les sourcils face à ses déclarations. C'est insensé… un homme faisant la quarantaine alors qu'il n'en a que vingt ? Et comment savoir la façon dont il a pu apprendre l'âge de son père alors que lui même était très jeune ?

''Il avait… un cicatrice sur le front. Une sorte de signe, mais je ne me souviens plus très bien. Je…suis désolé.''

En disant ces derniers mots, il prend sa tête dans ses mains tremblantes. Apparemment, je lui ai fait revivre d'étranges moments que lui même ne comprend pas, et mon instinct me dit clairement que la personne dont il parle est le vrai Potter, et non l'un de ses souvenirs qu'on a pu lui inculquer. Je me relève alors, m'apercevant que j'en ai déjà appris beaucoup plus que ce que je n'en espérais. Après avoir posé le verre vide sur la table basse du salon, je m'approche de lui. Je pose l'une de mes mains sur son épaule et lui adresse quelques mots agréables.

''Merci beaucoup pour vos réponses. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos souvenirs, ils reviendront un jour, et le visage de vos parents avec.''

Avant de refermer la porte derrière moi, je le remercie vivement pour le verre et m'engage avec empressement dans cette rue sombre et froide.

Je suis allé voir un autre de ces semblables… Toujours la même chose. Il avait ses cheveux, cette fois-ci, en plus de ses yeux verts émeraudes. J'ai l'impression de le voir à travers chacun de ses 'descendants'. Et chacun d'entre eux possèdent le même discours, à quelques différences près.

Chacun des sujets possèdent une mémoire artificielle ainsi que des souvenirs de leur Père, mais aucun de leur Mère. Et à chaque fois, ils ont un blocage concernant leurs géniteurs qu'ils ont à chaque fois tragiquement perdu dans un accident quand ils n'ont pas eux même oublié une partie de leur mémoire. En résumé, le même model partout, répété sur chacun d'eux pour en faire de très bons soldats. Maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus rien dans leur vie, puisqu'il n'y a jamais rien n'eu, ils se font enrôler dans une unité spéciale du gouvernement de Voldemort. Ils s'y retrouvent tous, mais aucun d'eux ne semblent voir la ressemblance si frappante qui peut exister entre eux. Ils ne se côtoient pas beaucoup, mais certains d'entre eux développent quand même quelques signes d'amitié. Ces derniers sont toujours très faibles… et ils sont tous très renfermés sur eux même. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup d'eux. N'aiment pas qu'on les regarde. N'aiment pas qu'on les apprécie.

J'ai réussi à obtenir tout de même quelques nouvelles informations, comme le fait que la confrontation Père-Fils ou plutôt Géniteur-Sujet se fait toujours au même endroit. Une pièce relativement sombre, avec un Harry Potter totalement affaibli et allongé sur un lit blanc. Et moi… il faut que je le retrouve. Lui seul pourra m'apporter des réponses à ma propre existence.

J'ai réussi à choper des adresses confidentielles. La plupart correspondent à des laboratoires annexes à celui de Nécropole Zéro et sont ainsi classés dans la catégorie top secret. Mais je ne m'en formalise pas. J'accroche une nouvelle fois mon badge officiel de Nécropole Zéro et je m'avance devant l'une des grandes portes blindées.

Le gardien semble réticent à la vue de mon badge, mais seul les personnes hautes gradées peuvent obtenir un tel pass. Il m'ouvre alors à contre cœur le passage et j'entre. J'ai déjà fait trois laboratoires et je n'ai pour le moment trouvé rien qui correspondait aux descriptions des différents sujets. Mais cette fois-ci… Cette fois-ci, je vois au loin le régiment d'élite formé exclusivement des sujets clonés s'entraîner. Je pense que c'est la bonne.

Je laisse mes grands airs se montrer lentement… et je fais la connaissance de la majorité des savants travaillant en ce lieu. Je laisse sous-entendre que je vais bientôt rejoindre l'élite des chercheurs du Laboratoire Centrale de Nécropole Zéro, et l'on s'empresse de m'expliquer en détails en quoi consistent leurs travaux. Comme prévu, ce laboratoire est l'un des nombreux sous-traitant de Nécropole Zéro, et tous commencent à graviter autour de moi, voulant me prouver que leur travail reste parfait. Ils me font visiter les lieux et je remarque que l'une des ailes du laboratoire est omise volontairement. Soit, s'ils veulent me cacher davantage l'existence de Potter, ils se mettent lourdement le doigt dans l'œil.

J'apprends alors qu'ils sont là pour apporter différentes productions de cellules; toutes plus performantes les unes que les autres. Il y a beaucoup de salles avec des cultures de cellules un peu partout, mais le plus étrange est le fait qu'il n'y a pas que celles de Potter. Apparemment… ils tentent de croiser les cellules du Survivant avec celle d'autres grandes personnalités. Se pourrait-il que le Laboratoire Nécropole Zéro reçoive des commandes de clones ? Du genre… Voici un échantillon de mes cellules, j'aimerais avoir comme futur fils ou petit frère, un clone de Potter avec mes cheveux. Hum… Ridicule.

Apparemment, ils ont quelques petits problèmes concernant les mutations génétiques. D'où les différences physiques des sujets ; en plus du fait une très faible parti de leur code génétique correspond à une autre personne. En remarque, ça ne les empêche pas d'envoyer leur production au laboratoire centrale qui s'occupe du développement. A ce que j'ai d'ailleurs compris, ici réside la fabrication des cellules souches qui sont ensuite envoyées au laboratoire principal qui les développe. Une fois que les fœtus sont suffisamment grands, ayant ainsi obtenu le physique qu'une personne de quelques années en seulement quelques mois, les sujets sont renvoyés ici pour suivre une série de tests et d'entraînements. C'est au niveau de cette période que les sujets rencontre leur 'Père' puis retourne au niveau du laboratoire central. Là, ils voient leur croissance s'accélérer pour être remis en liberté après avoir modifié leur mémoire. A ce stade, les sujets sont plus que désorientés et se raccrochent rapidement à l'unité spécialisée qui leur a été créée dans ce même laboratoire. Une organisation relativement… solide.

On ne leur demande pas de penser… je me demande même s'ils savent ce que c'est, que d'avoir des réflexions personnelles et non guidées. On leur demande seulement de dire ce qu'on leur a inculqué et d'exécuter les ordres qu'on peut leur donner. Ils ne sont réduits qu'à des objets que l'on place quelque part pour obtenir une meilleure puissance militaire. Ils ne sont que des pions supplémentaires sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort.

J'ai réclamé une chambre pour y passer la nuit, et grâce à mes multiples capacités magiques, j'ai réussi à obtenir les plans du laboratoire. Apparemment, l'aile ouest non visitée possède également des sous-sols. Et je ne compte assurément pas rester dans cette chambre pour me reposer. Non, bien au contraire. J'ai des choses à aller découvrir. Comme la survie de mon plus grand rival; et peut-être l'existence d'un être partageant mon propre sang.

J'ai dépassé les gardes de la porte principale sans trop de difficultés. J'ai simplement utilisé l'une de mes inventions, point de vue potion, me permettant de me faire oublier de la vue des autres pendant quelques temps. Cela va bientôt faire plusieurs heures que je longe les couloirs de l'aile ouest, ma baguette magique éclairant faiblement le sol d'un Lumos. Je n'ai pour le moment découvert que des salles vides. Tout comme un hôpital sans malades. Ça en devient lugubre, mais j'avance toujours et tente de découvrir le passage qui mène jusqu'aux sous sols. D'ailleurs je le trouve rapidement et descends avec impatience mais prudemment les marches sombres et légèrement humides.

Je me retrouve dans des cachots vraiment lugubres, mais j'en ai l'habitude. Les catacombes du manoir familial me connaissent pour y avoir passé de longues heures sur mes cours de Potions supérieurs. Je m'avance alors avec précautions dans cet endroit qui m'est inconnu et je fais attention où je pose les pieds. Quelques craquements m'indiquent que j'ai écrasé quelques os de souris, mais je continue mon excursion.

J'arrive bientôt devant une lourde porte de bois solidement fermée par de gros cadenas. J'avais prévu une telle garde, fixée avec de lourds sorts pour que personne d'autre à part les responsables ne puisse l'ouvrir. Je souris alors intérieurement, sachant pertinemment que j'ai trouvé ce que je viens chercher.

Je reprends ma concentration et sors un petit tube de l'une de mes poches de sorcier. Une fois fait, je l'ouvre délicatement en prenant bien soin de ne pas en faire tomber une seule goûte sur mes doigts et renverse une partie du contenue sur les grosses chaînes et cadenas qui retiennent la porte solidement fermée. En quelques instants, les lourds morceaux de fer commencent à fondre dans un faible bruit de crépitement. Quelques bulles se forment à la surface du métal qui se liquéfie et tombe au sol dans de grosses goûtes.

Une fois l'effet de la potion fini, je pousse avec espoir la porte qui tourne sur ses gonds. Ils n'avaient enchanté que les cadenas et chaînes; tant mieux. Derrière cette entrée, je découvre une petite pièce entièrement sombre. L'air y est très humide et glacé. Aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur pour apprécier la faible lueur des étoiles. Rien, à part ce noir sombre et écrasant.

Je pointe ma baguette magique agrémentée de son faible Lumos devant moi. Là, affalé sur un simple matelas éventré de partout, un corps est recroquevillé sur le côté, face au mur. Je n'arrive pas très bien à le distinguer, mais une longue crinière de cheveux crasseux s'étend dans son dos et glisse le long de ses épaules très fines. Ce corps étendu reste paisiblement allongé, bougeant seulement par le rythme de sa respiration régulière. Je m'aperçois que sa taille est vraiment très fine. L'ont-ils au moins fait manger ?

Je ne prends pas le temps ni la peine de le réveiller. De toute façon, il doit être beaucoup trop faible pour bouger part sa propre volonté. Je m'approche alors de lui et de la faible lueur venant de ma baguette et je vérifie que c'est bien lui. Potter… avec ses joues creusées. Potter… avec son état lamentable. Mon cœur n'arrive même pas à avoir pitié de lui. Seulement il n'arrive pas non plus à ressentir de la satisfaction. Il fut un temps… je rêvais de pouvoir vivre un jour cette situation. Et maintenant que je suis en face d'elle, je n'arrive plus à la ressentir.

J'attrape ce corps faible sur mon épaule et je ressors rapidement de ce trou sombre et lugubre. Je ne veux pas rester dans un tel endroit plus longtemps…

Je cours désormais dans la forêt qui longe le laboratoire. Je me suis fait repérer. J'ai omis la présence de Potter sur mon épaule, et même si ma propre existence passe inaperçu aux yeux des gardes, celle de ce corps inanimé a été repérée. J'essaie alors de ne pas trébucher sur toutes ces racines qui sortent de terre et je continue ma course. Je sens son corps ballotter contre moi tandis que je m'aperçois que je suis complètement cerné. Je décide finalement de transplaner avec mon fardeau sur le dos, l'emportant dans ce dernier lieu où nous nous sommes vu : la forêt interdite.

La forêt interdite est toujours la même, avec ses arbres regroupés les uns contre les autres. Je ne sais pas du tout où nous nous trouvons, mais je sais qu'après avoir détruit Pourdlard, les disciples de Voldemort ont laissé ces lieux à l'abandon. Personne ne parle plus de l'ancienne école prestigieuse. Alors j'espère pouvoir retrouver en ces lieux un minimum de paix. Potter a besoin de retrouver des forces.

Je me dirige alors vers ce que je crois être la lisière de la forêt. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, je me retrouve dans le parc de Poudlard. Une fois fait, je dépose quelques temps Potter au sol, reprenant moi-même des forces et me massant l'épaule. Avant de le reprendre, je me rends compte que ses paupières sont légèrement entrouvertes et que ses iris fixent quelque chose comme le néant. Je m'approche alors de son visage et passe une main devant ses yeux; aucune réaction. Qu'a-t-il ? Lui ont-ils fait perdre la raison après tant d'années enfermées dans ce noir ?

''Potter ? Potter…?''

Je tente de l'appeler mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Je le reprends alors une nouvelle fois sur mon épaule et m'avance d'un pas conquérant jusqu'aux ruines de Poudlard. Les vestiges de l'édifice ne peuvent pas laisser imaginer une seule seconde qu'il y a de cela trois ans, les lieux étaient encore resplendissants. Une grande école majestueuse se tenait là. Mais à la place, il n'y plus que deux tourelles à moitié éventrées et les restes de quelques murs qui tiennent debout avec difficultés. Je m'approche des ruines lentement, et m'applique à ne pas trébucher sur les multiples pierres qui jonchent le sol.

J'ai enfin réussi à trouver un refuge pour nos deux corps fatigués. Tout a été abattu lors de la guerre; mais les cachots du château n'ont pas été tous touchés par l'attaque des Mangemorts. Dire que fut un temps… j'étais fier d'être fils de l'un d'eux; fier d'être le descendant d'un homme qui avait amené le Lord Noir au pouvoir. Maintenant… je ne sais que penser. Tant de sang a coulé et beaucoup de mes camarades ont péri dans cette guerre. Blaise… tu me manques tant, mon ami, mon confident.

Je nous installe dans l'une des anciennes classes des cachots et je tente de trouver de quoi aider Potter. Je crois que je n'avais jamais cru une telle situation possible, mais le fait est là : je balaye des yeux la salle pour trouver de quoi l'installer confortablement et aussi de quoi le nourrir. Tout compte fait, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai trouver de la nourriture dans un tel lieu abandonné depuis longtemps, mais c'est sans compter sur mes capacités. J'observe alors rapidement le matériel qui se trouve sur place et m'organise rapidement. Via ma baguette magique, j'allume un feu sous un vieux chaudron à moitié rouillé et regroupe les ingrédients que j'arrive à retrouver dans la vieille réserve, au fond de la salle. Une fois fait, je m'applique à la réalisation d'un filtre nutritif et réparateur.

J'apporte ma préparation vers Potter qui est à moitié affalé contre le mur. Il garde toujours ses paupières à moitié ouvertes et reste concentré sur ce qui semble être le vide. Je pose le rebord du bol que j'ai trouvé sur ses lèvres, mais il ne réagit pas.

''Aller… s'il te plait Potter… Un petit effort…''

Je vois ses lèvres bouger légèrement, ce qui me fait comprendre qu'il est prêt à essayer. Je relève alors lentement le bol pour faire glisser ma potion dans sa bouche. Il avale le tout avec difficultés et repose sa tête lourde sur le mur froid. Il ferme les yeux lentement et papillonne légèrement des paupières avant de s'endormir.

Je me redresse alors. Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois seul dans un endroit que j'ai fréquenté autre fois, dans ce passé qui n'est plus là. Je regarde les alentours et m'aperçois que le tout est beaucoup trop lugubre. Trop froid. Trop sombre. Je m'applique alors à allumer quelques torches murales pour apporter un peu de chaleur et de lumière tandis qu'un caillou roule à terre, à quelque pas de moi. Je fais alors volte face et me retourne vivement, dégainant ma baguette pour faire face à un éventuel danger. Les gardes du laboratoire nous auraient-ils suivi jusqu'ici ?

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, deux ombres se tiennent devant moi. L'une semble beaucoup plus grande que l'autre, mais toutes deux semblent déterminées à ne pas partir. Je lève alors ma baguette, leur faisant comprendre que je ne suis pas décidé à me laisser faire, tandis que l'une d'eux s'avance. Je la reconnais alors rapidement comme l'un de mes anciens professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal.

''Malfoy… Que nous vaut votre visite parmi nous?''

Je ne réponds pas. Je laisse seulement mon regard perçant détailler ses traits sous la faible lueur des torches murales. Il a vieillit, certes, mais ses traits sont toujours là, marqué sous cette vie qui n'est pas facile à vivre tous les jours. Il porte toujours cette même cape rapiécée par de multiples autres morceaux de tissu et possède toujours ce regard bienveillant mais méfiant.

''Lupin… content de vous savoir en vie. Le gouvernement qui croyait que toute forme de résistance avait été anéantie c'est lourdement planté. Je suis là pour tenter de remettre sur pied Potter. Et vous, que faites vous là?''

Je lui réponds avec ce ton le plus naturel du monde, comme s'il était normal que je sois là, en compagnie d'un Potter porté mort depuis plusieurs années. D'ailleurs, vu le froncement de sourcil de mon vis-à-vis, Lupin lui aussi n'était pas au courant de la survie de son petit protégé. Soit… j'ai Potter sous la main pour prouver mes dires.

Il ne semble pas vraiment me croire, même une fois avoir observé pendant quelques minutes le corps inanimé de Potter. Il me regarde d'un air menaçant, tandis que je lui explique tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Tout ce que je sais. Même le fait que… je suis sûrement génétiquement modifié. Même le fait qu'il existe un nombre incalculable de clones de Potter. Il regarde ensuite le reste de potion que j'ai administré à son protégé en trempant un doigt dans la mixture et hoche positivement la tête. Une fois fait, il relève le visage, s'essuie la main sur un pan de sa robe à moitié crasseuse et me la tend.

''Bienvenue au camps des Résistant Tsuki. J'espère que nous vous accueillerons chaleureusement, malgré nos moyens limités. ''

Je regarde alternativement son regard rempli d'espoir et d'inquiétude pour Potter puis sa main tendue vers moi. Au bout de quelques instants, je réalise qu'il attend que je la lui serre. Alors j'accepte cette poignée de main de bienvenue. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel sentiment passe en moi tandis que je change en l'espace de quelques secondes de camp. Mais… avant de faire croire n'importe quoi à ces personnes qui m'accueillent, je mets rapidement les choses au clair, expliquant que la seule chose qui m'intéresse est le rétablissement de Potter pour obtenir les réponses qu'il me manque. Lupin sourit à cette déclaration. Je crois qu'il sait autant que moi que je ne repasserais plus de l'autre côté. Non… j'ai ressentit avec trop d'intensité ce sentiment de trahison au fond de moi. Mes propres parents… mon propre gouvernement. Pourquoi ne jamais m'avoir dit que j'étais supérieur aux autres parce que moi, j'avais un frère ou une sœur génétiquement créé ?

La personne qui accompagne Lupin s'approche elle aussi dans la lumière. Elle semble jeune, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Peut-être l'ai-je croisé pendant quelques années du temps où j'étais encore à Poudlard, mais son visage ne me dit rien. Il semble tout de même n'avoir qu'une petite quinzaine d'années.

''Je m'appelle Stats. Enchanté.''

Je lui sers également la main, avant de me voir proposer de retrouver leur camp de fortune appelé Tsuki, caché au fin fond de la forêt interdite. Ils m'expliquent brièvement qu'ils ont entendu notre présence en venant faire quelques petites recherches dans leur laboratoire de Poudlard. Qu'ont-ils tous avec leurs expériences ? Eux aussi font des tests génétiques sur tout ce qui bouge ?

Je me rapproche alors de Potter, et me baisse jusqu'à sa hauteur pour le reprendre une nouvelle fois sur mon épaule. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, je sens une main s'agripper avec une très faible force à ma chemise. Cette dernière tire sur le tissu avec détermination pour me rapprocher du visage de Potter. Ses lèvres rosies bougent lentement et dans un faible souffle, j'entends les mots qu'il tente de me dire.

''Merci…''

Sa voix est rauque et très enrouée, comme si elle n'avait plus rien dit depuis longtemps. Son souffle s'accélère finalement, comme si cet effort l'avait affaiblit davantage. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que son attention m'a touché, juste qu'elle me laisse perturbé. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi… pourquoi s'affaiblir davantage pour moi. Je l'ai sorti de cette cage mais… je reste un Malfoy.

On arrive rapidement à leur campement. Le tout reste effectivement peu vivable, mais il y a là une vingtaine de personnes qui arrivent à survivre dans des conditions les plus minimes. Les toiles de tentes sont tirées sur des poutres de bois fabriquées artisanalement et leurs sols sont composés de simples tapis enchevêtrés. Chaque personne semble avoir un rôle bien défini. Quelques hommes tiennent la garde, protégeant ainsi le petit campement de fortune tandis que les femmes s'occupent de le tenir en ordre. Certaines d'entre elles éduquent les quelques enfants survivants, les autres s'activent à entretenir les différentes tentes et les dernières préparent de quoi nourrir leur faible population. Quand à Lupin et Stats… leurs rôles doivent se limiter à des tâches beaucoup plus importantes pour lesquelles l'ensemble des survivants semble poser leurs espoirs. En effet, on est littéralement accueilli comme des héros, et le retour du grand Harry Potter laisse une légère ambiance de fête.

J'ai également appris sur le chemin du retour que le petit groupe de survivants tente de vivre dans la discrétion la plus totale. En effet, leur survie n'est pas là pour tenter de faire basculer à nouveau le gouvernement mais plutôt pour rester en paix et surtout en vie. Ils tentent ainsi de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux en restant isolés du monde extérieur. Ils ont opté pour cette façon de vivre le jour où, après une action contre le gouvernement de Voldelmort, Dumbledore n'est pas revenu.

Potter reprend lentement ses forces. Je me suis occupé de lui depuis notre arrivé dans ce petit camp. On nous a construit rapidement une petite tente où j'y ai installé le Gryffondor et où je lui ai administré différentes potions. Désormais, il respire un peu mieux, et son esprit recouvre la plupart de ses capacités. Quant à ses forces physiques, il peut se relever et se nourrir seul. Il réclame même l'air frais de l'extérieur, alors je ne peux le lui refuser.

Je le soutiens en passant l'un de mes bras autour de sa taille, et il laisse son corps s'appuyer sur le mien. Il n'est pas encore très lourd, ayant perdu trop de kilos durant son séjour dans ces cachots humides, mais sa détermination fait que j'arrive à le traîner jusqu'au dehors. Ses yeux clignent avec joie sous les premiers rayons du soleil, et je peux apprécier tout l'éclat de ses iris verts. Il secoue légèrement la tête, accueillant avec délectation la petite brise qui lui caresse le visage. Ses cheveux noirs d'ébènes balayent à son tour son visage.

Selon ses désirs, je l'emmène à l'aide d'un petit chariot de bois dans une clairière de la forêt interdite. Il n'a pas peur des créatures magiques qui règnent dans ce lieu ; il sait que je suis là et que je suis capable de nous défendre. Il sait aussi que je ferais tout pour pouvoir l'entendre parler de ce qu'il sait, de ce qu'il a vécu. Que d'un côté… nous sommes liés par une chose : le destin de Nécropole Zéro. Alors il laisse reposer sa confiance sur mes épaules. De toute façon, il me doit une part de sa vie. Alors s'il l'a perd maintenant, parce que j'ai décidé de ne pas la protéger… il n'aura sûrement aucun regret.

Une fois installés dans la petite clairière remplie d'herbes en tout genre, il respire enfin à son aise. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas l'ambiance du petit campement où tous lui vouent un espoir que lui-même ne connaît pas. Et puis il y a beaucoup trop d'armes magiques qui nous entourent ce qui ne lui permet pas d'être totalement détendu. Ici, dans cet espace naturel et paisible, il se laisse aller doucement, s'allongeant à même le sol. J'abandonne mon regard sur ce corps encore faible et pourtant si déterminé à vivre.

''- Malfoy… pourquoi t'es là ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'espère obtenir des réponses de ta part.''

Je le vois hausser les sourcils, surpris par ma propre réponse. Et bien oui, Potter… j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'est arrivé. J'ai besoin de savoir l'histoire du gouvernement qui nous tient sous son pouvoir. Et puis surtout… de connaître l'identité de ce sujet créé sous le nom de Malfoy.

Je le vois se relever brusquement, peut-être un peu trop rapidement pour ses faibles forces, mais il ne cille pas. Il ancre son regard dans le mien, et me pose une requête qui lui tient apparemment à cœur.

''Draco… Tu pourrais me… couper les cheveux s'il te plait ?''

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne réagis même pas émotionnellement à sa requête. Ou peut-être que si, sinon je n'aurais pas cette accélération soudaine du rythme cardiaque. Seulement je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je ressens. Est-ce de la peur , ou simplement une joie intérieur de voir que cette requête m'est accordée ?

Le fait est que je me lève et que je m'arme de ma baguette magique. Je m'approche lentement de lui et je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Une fois fait, j'attrape l'une de ses mèches de cheveux encore très longs. Je lui demande ensuite rapidement quelle longueur il souhaite et m'applique à le lui enlever via ma magie. Une fois fait, il secoue de droite à gauche sa tête pour éparpiller les cheveux coupés qui volent parmi la clairière. Il a toujours ses quelques mèches qui restent désorganisées sur son front, comme à cette époque où nous nous côtoyons à Poudlard.

Je revois alors rapidement quelques images de ces années d'études partagées avec lui. Je me souviens de toutes ses bagarres et vacheries qui fusaient de part et d'autre. Et là… je me demande comment une telle haine a pu naître entre nous deux. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu me pousser à commencer à le chercher, et lui à me répondre. Peut-être tout simplement mon air hautain et mon éducation qui n'allait pas avec ses principes, et moi cette façon que j'ai pu avoir d'être vexé ce jour où il a refusé de me serrer la main. Et maintenant… je me retrouve dans cette clairière de la forêt interdite à le soigner comme s'il était mon dernier espoir. Comme s'il était la seule clé de mon équilibre mental. Alors je m'installe à ses côtés, et j'attends qu'il se sente assez fort pour me parler. Car je sais que… d'être aux côtés d'une personne qui a en parti contribuée à ses trois années de captivité ne doit pas être si facile à vivre. C'est pour cela aussi, que je me devais de le sortir de là.

''Tu voulais savoir quoi ?''

Sa voix me fait sursauter. Elle est très faible ce qui lui apporte un côté très doux et très agréable.

''J'aimerais… juste que tu me dises… ce que tu sais. Sur Nécropole Zéro. Sur moi… sur mon frère ou ma sœur.''

Il n'a plus l'habitude de parler. Plus l'habitude qu'on lui demande de l'aide. Alors il prend son temps pour penser à ce qu'il va dire, pour prononcer ses mots.

''Je ne… sais pas grand-chose. Tu dois d'ailleurs en savoir plus que moi. Je me suis fait capturer dans cette même forêt, il y a de cela trois ans. Après avoir tenté de défendre corps et âmes Poudlard, je me suis vu emporté par Voldemort ici, pour terminer notre duel. Seulement il n'était pas seul, et beaucoup de ses disciples attendaient de pieds fermes. Alors j'ai tout laissé couler autour de moi. J'ai attendu. Je me suis retrouvé dans cette cellule où tu m'as trouvé. Ils m'ont d'abord abandonné à moi-même pendant quelques jours, m'affaiblissant considérablement. Et puis ensuite… ils ont commencé leurs prélèvements.''

Il secoue négativement la tête comme pour tenter de chasser certaines images. Ou peut-être est-ce sa façon de commenter leur faits. Pour lui… c'était inutile. Il était déjà mort.

''Ils ont commencé par de simples cheveux puis se sont carrément orientés sur mon sang. Au début, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait et puis… Un jour, ils m'ont emmené dans l'une des salles à l'étage supérieur. Ils ont carrément créé une mise en scène pour faire croire que je recevais des soins intensifs. Et là… là j'ai compris à quoi pouvait bien leur servir toutes ces cellules prélevées. Un petit garçon d'à peine cinq ans est entré dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Les savants l'ont amené jusqu'à moi, me présentant comme son propre père et puis… ''

Il soupire, comme s'il revivait cet instant douloureux. Je lui pose alors amicalement une main sur son épaule, lui expliquant que je comprenais s'il ne se sentait pas capable de continuer. Je lui rajoute aussi que je suis au courant pour ses clones et qu'il ne faut pas qu'il se sente responsable. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait refusé qu'on lui prélève tous ces échantillons. Mais on ne lui a pas laissé le moindre choix.

'' A cet instant, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait. J'ai juste senti une piqûre au niveau de mon pouce, et cet enfant venait s'abreuver de ce sang qui y perlait légèrement. Ce gosse avait les mêmes yeux que moi… Cette même façon de replacer ses cheveux qui retombaient devant ses yeux. Après… pour ce qui est de mes prélèvements régulier de sang, j'ai compris peu de temps avant que tu ne me sortes de là que c'était pour autre chose.''

A cet instant, il s'arrête pendant quelques minutes. Il reprend son souffle et veut prendre son temps pour utiliser les bons mots.

''J'ai entendu au loin deux savants parler entre eux. Une partie de mon sang sert pour améliorer certains sujets, et l'autre partie sert à tenir en vie… le Lord.''

En ayant dit ces mots, il émet une faible grimace. De savoir au fond de soi qu'on est la raison de la survie du Souverain de ce gouvernement et ainsi de sa propre détention ne doit pas être si agréable. Un mélange de culpabilité et de frustration.

Alors ainsi… ce vieux fou de Voldemort arrive à vivre en s'abreuvant de ce sang. Celui de Potter. A plus de soixante ans, le Lord Noir est encore relativement frais et tire toujours les ficelles de sa façon si autoritaire. Sûr, que sans cette source de vitalité, il n'arriverait plus à suivre le rythme effréné des révoltes qui éclatent par moment au ministère. Et après le sang de licorne, il s'attaque au sang de Potter. Liquide carmin si doux de son goût si pur.

''J'ai ensuite entendu parler de ces enfants entièrement créés à partir des cellules de leurs parents, mais je ne pense pas que tu en fasses partie. Te concernant, je pense plutôt qu'ils t'ont fait passé des examens pour connaître ton état de santé et ainsi prendre des notes sur les statistiques de bases d'un Sang Pur. Dans leurs débuts, ils leur a fallut des notes de références pour voir leur propre évolution et surtout pour créer ton cadet ou ta cadette.''

J'accuse le coup. Mes parents m'ont livré gratuitement à des examens pour permettre des expériences alors que je devais être très jeune. De toutes façons, leur but premier était la création de mon cadet.

Après avoir fini notre conversation concernant Nécropole Zéro, un silence s'est installé entre nous. Nous n'avons plus grand-chose à nous dire. Nous avons partagé si peu de choses ensemble, à part peut-être toutes ces années où nous nous sommes haïs. Et je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour parler de ce bon vieux passé alors que Poudlard n'est plus que ruines.

Nous rentrons finalement avant le couché du soleil. Potter insiste pour rester davantage, mais je refuse. Il a besoin de repos, et même si je lui passe beaucoup de chose, comme le fait de lui avoir coupé les cheveux et lavés soigneusement, je ne peux tout de même pas tout lui céder. Et encore moins lorsque cela touche sa propre santé.

Une fois l'avoir remis dans son lit et veillé sur le début de son sommeil, Lupin vient me voir en compagnie de Stats. Je suis convié à une des réunions du petit campement. J'ai du mal à retenir ma surprise face à toute cette confiance, mais j'accepte volontiers. Avant de sortir de notre petite tente, j'ai un moment de recul. Mes yeux se posent instinctivement sur le corps allongé de Potter. Je regarde son torse se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration paisible alors que mon cœur se ressert lentement sur lui-même. Oui… j'ai un moment de regrets. Je ne peux…

''Je ne peux pas venir.''

Lupin reste surpris quelques instants puis, après avoir suivit des yeux mon propre regard esquisse un tendre sourire. Après quelques arrangements, j'accepte de confier le sommeil de Potter à Stats. Après tout, c'est un des survivants ; il ne pourra que prendre soin de lui.

Je me retrouve alors dans l'une des plus grandes tentes. Il y a des coussins alignés au sol. Ils sont là pour que nous prenions place de façon circulaire et ainsi faciliter notre entretien. Je m'installe alors aux côtés de Lupin et d'un homme responsable de la sécurité du campement.

''Comme vous le savez tous, notre arme d'espoir est bientôt fini. Seulement, il nous faut encore plusieurs semaines pour l'achever, et la présence d'Harry Potter en ces lieux pourrait se révéler dangereuse. En effet, nous sommes plus que contents de le savoir parmi nous, mais sa disparition a sûrement mis en alerte la plupart des sections du gouvernement en place. Ainsi… nous aimerions recevoir une aide extérieure.''

A la fin de ces mots, Lupin pose son regard sur moi, comme toute l'assemblée. Je me demande alors pendant quelques instants quelle aide veulent-ils recevoir et surtout qu'elle est cette arme. Mais j'obtiens rapidement mes réponses tandis que mon ancien professeur reprend.

'' Draco Malfoy, ci-présent, possède de nombreux diplômes de biologies et de sciences humaines. Il pourrait ainsi se révéler fort intéressant. Mais avant de lui proposer un tel rôle au sein de nos recherches, nous préférions avoir tous votre accord, étant donné son ancienne situation.''

Ils souhaitent obtenir mon aide pour une arme. Cette arme est destinée à combattre mon propre gouvernement. Celui qui m'a fait grandir et être ce que je suis. Cette arme est aussi tournée contre mes propres parents et ainsi mes propres valeurs. Pourquoi croient-ils que je suis capable de collaborer pour un tel projet ? Je… veux défendre mon statut, jusqu'à ce que…

Jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que ce pourquoi je me bats n'est que… mensonges. Ce qui est… le cas. Je soupire tandis que les autres sont tous entrain de voter. Ils ont apparemment apprécié le fait que je prenne moi-même des risques pour sauver leur héros et ils me vouent ainsi une très grande confiance. Seulement… Je ne sais pas moi même si je suis capable d'un tel acte. Travailler sur une arme n'est pas une chose qui me fait peur, j'ai déjà expérimenté la chose durant mes multiples cours de potions noires, mais en connaître l'utilité est tout a fait autre chose. Je… je demanderais à Potter. Oui… je lui demanderais ce que je dois faire.

Je suis face à ce tube à essais rempli d'une substance visqueuse et bleu clair. Elle colle légèrement sur les bords et je tente d'y intégrer une nouvelle molécule. L'expérience est quitte ou double : soit je réussis mon coup, soit l'ensemble reste dissocié, n'ayant aucune réaction. Je me concentre alors davantage sur mon travail, et amène ma pipette de produit sombre jusqu'à mon tube à essais. Encore quelques gouttes, et je saurais si toutes ces recherches ont porté leurs fruits.

Lorsque j'ai demandé à Potter si je devais ou non me battre contre mon propre gouvernement, il m'a simplement répondu que c'était à moi de prendre cette décision; qu'il ne pouvait pas me demander un tel service tout cela parce que j'attends de lui d'autres explications. Alors il m'a simplement dit que… même si je refusais une telle proposition, il m'aiderait tout de même à retrouver mon petit frère. Oui, parce que d'après lui, les parents peuvent choisir le sexe de leur futur enfant, et connaissant mes parents… la perpétuation du nom Malfoy passe avant tout. Alors c'est pour cela que je suis là, dans ce laboratoire de fortune.

Je suis chaque matin Lupin et Stats dans les cachots de Poudlard. Ce sont les seuls endroits qui ont survécus aux dernières attaques des Mangemorts. Les deux résistants ont ainsi retrouvé plusieurs ustensiles très utiles, mais surtout ils ont prit soin des anciennes réserves de Rogue. Ainsi, nous sommes dans la vieille salle de classe de Potions, réaménagée pour l'occasion en un petit laboratoire. La plupart des chaudrons sont sur un feu magique depuis des jours, mais certains d'entre eux sont en refroidissement, attendant que l'un de nous daigne s'occuper de sa préparation.

La dernière goutte de liquide sombre tombe à la surface de ma substance bleue. Cette dernière émet quelques bulles d'air et commence à s'agiter légèrement. J'apporte alors rapidement une petite barre de verre pour mélanger les deux phases de mon tube à essais. Avec précaution, je tourne lentement l'ensemble, tentant de souder les molécules les unes aux autres.

Il y a au dehors, au petit camp de Tsuki, une vingtaine de personnes qui laissent une grande partie de leurs espoirs entre mes mains. Cela me flatte, mais m'apporte aussi une certaine pression. C'est une sensation étrange que de savoir qu'on ne doit pas les décevoir, et encore plus lorsqu'on ne sait pas si on est capable d'être à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Je comprends alors un peu mieux Potter. On était sans cesse sur son dos lors de ses années de liberté. Potter fait ceci, Potter fait cela, mais attention Potter… tu es pour nous le Grand Survivant, alors tu te dois d'être l'un des meilleurs. Et si tu n'es pas parmi l'élite, on se permet de te mettre plus bas que terre, car tu te dois de faire honneur à ton statut de Survivant. Tu es celui qui nous a débarrassé de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pendant près de dix ans…mais ils oublient que tu es aussi celui qui a survécu avec ce statut. Ne voient-ils pas que dans le fond de ton cœur tu en souffres ? Ils ne t'ont même pas laissé le temps de faire le deuil de tes parents -avec leur vraie mort- ni celui de prendre une quelconque décision. Moi… j'ai eu cette chance. Celle de faire le deuil de mon gouvernement, et celle d'avoir décidé d'être là, dans ce laboratoire. Toi… tu es là parce que tu ne peux pas faire autrement. Toi… Tu as perdu trois de tes années pour cette société sorcière qui ne voit que son propre avantage. T'ont-ils aidé à défier Voldemort ? Ce sont-ils seulement inquiétés lorsque tu n'es pas revenu de ce fameux duel ? Oh si… bien sûr, cela a fait les grands titres de la Gazette du Sorcier pendant quelques jours, mais ils n'ont pas cherché plus que ça à savoir si du oui ou du non tu étais encore en vie.

Le liquide noir se mélange d'une façon vraiment étrange à ma substance plus claire. Il se forme au centre des molécules visqueuses de petites billes plus sombres, contrastant avec le reste. Ces bulles de liquide sombre possèdent elles aussi des irrégularités : des petites paillettes plus claires de liquide bleu prennent place au centre de ces masses plus foncées.

Je tends le tube à essais à mon ancien professeur. Il l'observe attentivement et approche sa baguette magique pour l'éclairer davantage. Je le vois froncer des sourcils, concentré sur son observation, tandis que je passe à une autre expérience. Pour moi, ces derniers résultats restent très agréables à regarder, mais ne possèdent qu'une utilité artistique. Je suis d'ailleurs près à l'aligner aux côtés des autres tubes ratés. Seulement j'aperçois au fond des yeux de Lupin un certain intérêt. Alors j'attends sa réaction.

Il appelle rapidement Stats qui ouvre de grands yeux à la vue de mon mélange. Oui, je sais… c'est artistique. Les propriétés des molécules donnent cet aspect là à mon expérience, et même si j'ai pris soin de suivre les protocoles habituels, je ne pense pas que ce résultat est né d'un manque de compétences. Quoique… je reste un peu perturbé depuis le dernier échange avec Potter. Voldemort qui survit avec le sang d'un jeune homme de vingt ans…

Je vois un sourire s'esquisser su le visage de mon ancien professeur tandis que Stats accourt au dehors. Cela se pourrait-il que j'ai fait avancé leur recherche ? Lupin relève les yeux de ma préparation et ancre son regard dans le mien.

''Je crois que l'Espoir de Tsuki est né…''

Nous nous approchons en masse du grand laboratoire Nécropole Zéro. D'après des espions envoyés récemment, ils ont déplacé toutes les plus grandes têtes du ministère jusqu'à cette grande base. Ils auraient apparemment dû mettre leur Souverain en lieu surveillé pour le tenir dans une santé plus ou moins stable. Sur, que sans sa dose régulière de sang, il commence à sentir la vieillesse revenir rapidement. Et apparemment, une zone aurait été aménagée pour assurer la sécurité de l'intégralité du ministère. Ce qui, en soit, veut simplement dire qu'ils se sont tous terrés là bas. Ou du moins, une bonne partie des personnes les plus puissantes de ce gouvernement. Alors… si notre Espoir de Tsuki fonctionne comme prévu, nous aurons de très fortes probabilités d'offrir à ce peuple une nouvelle chance.

Lupin sort de son grand sac une grosse masse bleu clair. Après ma découverte, nous avons tous produit la même substance constellée de billes sombres dans des proportions beaucoup plus importantes. De ce fait, une boule d'un mètre est désormais devant nous, enveloppée dans une carapace transparente et chimique.

Tous les adultes de Tsuki se concentrent désormais sur notre arme. A l'unisson, nous fixons nos baguettes magiques sur la grande masse et nous les levons lentement vers le ciel. Grâce à un sort de lévitation, la grande bille se met à flotter dans les airs jusqu'à atteindre quelques mètres, puis se dirige avec agilité dans le ciel pour se placer au dessus de la grande base. Notre action doit rester nette et rapide pour qu'elle puisse passer inaperçu. Au bout de quelques instants de vols, la bille stagne brusquement et vacille dans le ciel. A cet instant, c'est à Potter d'agir. Lui qui n'a pas la force de nous aider lors de ce sort de lévitation doit lever la carapace chimique qui retient la substance. Alors, après un coup de poignet précis et habile, il lance un sort de télékinésie et enclenche notre arme.

L'Espoir de Tsuki se déverse lentement en de fines gouttes légères. Chacune d'entre elles flottent dans l'air selon sa propre masse, mais bientôt elles s'orientent comme bon leur semble. Elles ont repéré leur cible, alors elles foncent tout droit vers leurs proies qui courent au sol. En effet, les soldats qui sont responsables de la sécurité de la base admirent le spectacle et n'imaginent même pas une seconde quels dégâts peut bien apporter une telle arme.

Les fines gouttes foncent désormais sur l'une des proies au sol. Elles s'approchent du jeune homme et s'organisent tout autour de lui. Le soldat reste extasié devant tant de beauté tandis que les gouttelettes le sondent rapidement. Les petites billes sombres se regroupent finalement entres elles : le verdict est tombé ; cet homme va être stupéfixé.

Le jugement de l'Espoir de Tsuki reste propre, net, et juste. Il est purement biologique, et permet de mettre hors service toutes personnes trop axées sur le régime totalitaire mis en place. Ainsi, les plus grands serviteurs de Voldemort se voient paralysés par le sort tandis que les personnes agissant contre leur volonté restent libres de tout mouvement. Et… quand les petites gouttes s'approchent de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une faible peur. Cette substance est là pour sonder mes vraies valeurs… celles qui sont ancrées au plus profond de moi même. Alors peut-être que je serais mis hors d'état de nuire devant le regard de Potter qui n'arrête pas de me fixer avec inquiétude.

Les gouttelettes s'organisent autour de moi et commence à sonder mon âme. C'est une sensation étrange qu'est de se sentir jugé. Je crois que c'est l'une des premières fois dans ma vie où je me remets autant en cause. Peut-être parce que cette fois, ce sont ses yeux à lui que je n'ai pas envie de décevoir. Je ne veux pas que ses iris verts soient cachés par des paupières qui se referment avec déception.

Ses paupières ont recouvert ses yeux… Oui, lentement, avec ce sentiment si marqué. Elles se sont rabattues avec douceur et calme ; mais surtout avec soulagement. Les fines gouttes se sont envolées et ont décidé de me laisser vivre en paix avec moi-même. Je respire alors plus calmement. Je suis… de son côté.

Nous avons enfin pénétré le grand laboratoire. On trouve de-ci de-là des hommes stupéfixés, mais à notre grand étonnement, aucun des clones de Potter ne semblent avoir été paralysés. Ils se dressent alors tous devant nous, prêt à défendre le reste de la base. Harry s'avance alors vers eux et courageusement il leur adresse la parole.

'' Ne vous laissez pas manipuler. Vous connaissez vos vraies valeurs, et vous savez tous très bien qui je suis.''

A ces paroles, ils relâchent tous leur attention et rabaisse leurs armes. Certains laissent leurs baguettes en l'air, mais c'est plus pour se défendre eux-mêmes que pour nous attaquer. Ils savent qu'en face d'eux… ils ont leur Père.

On nettoie rapidement la cours. On parque la totalité des stupéfixés dans les grandes arènes avant que l'effet du sortilège ne disparaisse. Il faut que nous puissions agir librement mais nous ne voulons pas pour autant les tuer. Non, les survivants de Tsuki ont décidé courageusement de tous les juger et de rouvrir Azkaban. En attendant, on entre précautionneusement au sein du bâtiment principal, celui où les grandes têtes du ministère résident. Tous les corps que nous découvrons sont inanimés, seuls leurs pupilles nous suivent dans nos mouvements. On arrive rapidement au centre du bâtiment, découvrant le trône de Voldemort ainsi que beaucoup de ses disciples les plus proches. Ils sont bien entendu tous stupéfixés et semblent furieux. Je crois qu'ils savent que leur gouvernement vient de tomber.

Les résistants s'affairent tous autour de Voldemort qui est à moitié affalé sur son trône, et possédait multiples savants autour de lui pour améliorer son état de santé. Il a près de soixante dix ans et ne pourra plus faire grand-chose sans le sang de Potter. Alors je ne formalise pas vraiment de sa présence. Je préfère balayer du regard la pièce vaste et spacieuse pour découvrir les visages de ses plus proches serviteurs.

Il a des yeux gris comme les miens ainsi que de longs cheveux blonds platine. Ses attitudes et son regard semblent hautains. Il est à peine plus petit que moi et il me fixe. Je ne lis aucune peur dans ses yeux. Juste de la colère. Et cette envie de se mesurer à moi. Je m'approche alors de lui et m'arrête seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je le détaille rapidement. Oui… bien sûr que oui. C'est lui ; je le sais.

Je lis l'insigne cousu sur le dessus de son torse de soldat d'élite : ''Malfoy Ewyn''. Alors comme cela, petit frère, tu n'as pas tenté de chercher des explications plus loin que celles qu'on a pu te fournir ? Oui… bien sûr… tu savais mon existence et tu savais où l'on t'engageait. Pourtant, tu n'as rien dit et tu es même fier de porter cet uniforme. Mais nous avons le même sang, ou presque, alors je ne peux que te laisser ta chance. D'un mouvement précis de baguette, j'arrête les effets du Stupéfix et te laisse agir par ta propre volonté.

''Alors grand frère, content de m'avoir retrouvé ?''

Son air reste hautain et sûr de lui. Il sait qu'il est entouré du camp ennemi. Mes coéquipiers réagissent d'ailleurs rapidement en voyant mes derniers actes. Ils se préparent alors à affronter mon petit frère, élite parmi les plus grands soldats de Voldemort. D'un geste qui se veut calme, je vois Potter leur dire de se reculer ; que cela doit rester entre moi et Ewyn. Dans une simple pensée, je le remercie grandement pour me concentrer à nouveau sur mon cadet.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as, Draco ? Tu as perdu ta langue ou tu es étonné de voir que ton frère t'a surpassé ? Et oui… je suis beaucoup mieux gradé que toi, et ce n'est pas avec tes petits camarades que tu arriveras à m'arrêter. Tu sais très bien que je vous suis génétiquement tous supérieur…''

Ma main se lève lentement jusqu'à la hauteur de son visage et en l'espace de quelques instants, elle s'écrase sur sa joue. Il semble surpris et reste en état de choc. Il porte sa main jusqu'à sa pommette meurtrie. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne sait pas qu'il était important pour moi car il était de mon sang… et que je voulais le protéger tout comme un grand frère l'aurait fait pour son petit frère. Mais vu son arrogance et ses choix politiques, je ne peux pas vraiment le regretter. Alors, une fois l'avoir giflé, je lève ma baguette magique contre lui. Ses yeux gris me fixent d'un air de défi. Peut-être s'imaginait-il que j'aurais rejoins ses convictions tout cela parce qu'il est mon petit frère ; mais il ne connaît pas ce que les mots ''vraies valeurs'' veulent dire.

Le sort part avec élégance de ma baguette et fuse pour le percuter de plein fouet. Une fois stupéfixé de nouveau, mon frère semble plus furieux que jamais. Je range ma baguette dans ma ceinture et m'apprête à aller rejoindre les autres survivants de Tsuki. Alors que je suis entrain de le dépasser, je chuchote quelques mots à l'adresse d'Ewyn .

''Bon séjour à Azkaban… sujet 812.''

Nous avons libéré tous les Moldus des réserves. On a eu beaucoup de mal à leur offrir une nouvelle vie, mais avec l'aide de Lupin et de Stats, nous avons réussi à leur faire retrouver une mémoire des plus équilibrée. Beaucoup d'Oubliettes ont du être jeté, mais le résultat semble être convenable pour la société Moldue.

L'ensemble des personnes qui avaient rejoint le gouvernement de Voldemort est en cours de jugement. Une minorité s'occupe alors d'instaurer une nouvelle justice et de juger au mieux les personnes qui ont abusé de leur pouvoir.

Quand aux clones de Potter… Et bien ils ont recouvert une partie de leur identité ainsi que leur liberté. On a réussi à leur faire développer une sorte de caractère pour chacun et ils se sont pour la plupart éparpillés au quatre coins du royaume uni.

Et pour parler clairement de Potter…Et bien… il est à mes côtés, en pleine forme. Le marcel blanc qu'il porte est en partie imbibé de transpiration, mais son sourire est là pour éclairer son visage. Lupin est à quelques mètres de nous et s'amuse à nous chambrer. En effet, on galère tout deux à soulever une grosse pierre alors que notre ancien professeur arrive à se débrouiller avec facilité. Oui, bon, certes, on est deux sur la même pierre tandis que lui s'occupe seulement d'une seule, mais le château commence à retrouver ses formes, non ?

En pensant à nos derniers exploits de reconstructions, je ne fais pas attention et Stats me renverse un véritable sceau d'eau sur la tête. Surpris et trempé, je glisse sur les pierres humides qui se défilent sous mes pieds. Je me retrouve alors rapidement étalé sur les fesses.

Face à moi, la dernière tourelle de Poudlard est entrain de retrouver ses dernières pierres, et l'une des plus belles choses que l'on pouvait m'offrir en ces moments de durs labeurs est simplement cette main que Potter me tend pour m'aider à me relever. J'attrape cette dernière avec joie et il me relève avec force. Je me retrouve alors rapidement dans ses bras, contre son torse chaud et imprégné de transpiration. Je sens le feu me monter aux joues, mais Harry ne s'en formalise pas. Il commence à avoir l'habitude de ma timidité dans nos moments d'intimités dévoilés. Alors il dépose seulement un tendre baiser sur mon front et repousse quelques mèches platines en arrière, me dégageant alors dans un geste protecteur mon front laiteux.

''Alors mon chéri... tu préfères la tourelle Est ou la tourelle Nord?''

Je réfléchis quelques instants tout en prenant un air boudeur. Je ne sais pas mais... La tourelle Est permet d'observer la roseraie tandis que...

''La tourelle Sud. Comme ça... on pourra voir chaque matin la forêt interdite se dessiner devant nous et...''

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase tandis qu'Harry chuchote tout près de mes lèvres que je ne suis qu'un "chieur qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut" pour finalement sceller nos bouches en un doux contact. Je ne fais plus qu'un avec lui, sa pensée, son âme... sa vie. Et pour rien au monde je ne délierai mes doigts des siens, car ils ont peut-être touché de leurs extrémités le sang et la poussière, mais ce sont eux qui me montrent le chemin de la lumière.

Fin

Si vous souhaitez me laisser une review, n'hésitez pas! Je ne posterai rien d'autre concernant cette fic qui était déjà complète dans sa première version, mais je me devais de la faire tourner en Slash.

En ce qui concerne les réponses aux reviews de cette version ci-présente, je m'engage à les mettre en ligne sur ce même chapitre (ff net nous permet enfin de changer le chapitre sans avoir à le supprimer). Comme cela, vous pouvez poster vos encouragements ou même vos questions: J'Y REPONDRAI.

Merci encore de m'avoir lu.

Réponses aux Reviews de Nécropole Zéro, Version Slash

MORGAN DRAKE

Salut! Je suis contente de lire à nouveau l'une de tes reviews!Pour ce qui est de la traduction je suis ok, mais j'aimerai avant tout qu'on en parle d'abord par mail ou par msn (si tu as msn). Donc pour me joindre, il suffit d'aller sur la page de mon profil (cliquer sur ''AngelBoo'' au dessus de la page - ) et de prendre mon adresse email pour me mailer. Voilà pour moi et encore merci! Hâte de recevoir l'un de tes mails!

Llily.B

Pas grave pour la non-review de la première version, tu as déjà passé beaucoup de temps sur la bêta donc ça n'est pas du tout un problème!

Je sais que tu préfères la première version ''amicale'', beaucoup de personnes l'ont préféré en fait.

Han la la… le fameux délire sur la fin slash - Et le Dray en nuisette blanche dans mes toilettes - Hihi!

En tut cas je suis contente que tu ais aimé cette version, gros bisous à toi et encore merci!

Vif d'or

Merci pour ta review et contente d'avoir pu te combler avec cette nouvelle version!

Saaeliel

Je suis de même contente d'apprendre que tu as pu aimer mon histoire. Beaucoup de personne partage ton avis concernant la première version. A vrai dire, la version ''amicale'' de Nécropole Zéro fut celle qui m'est venue naturellement et je pense que c'était la plus adaptée pour la continuation de l'histoire. Mais étant une slasheuse, ça me faisait mal au cœur de laisser ces pauvres petits loin l'un de l'autre…

Merci d'avoir ressentit des émotions sur mes mots. Tu me remercies, mais c'est à moi de le faire. Peu de personnes cherchent réellement à voir la profondeur de mes mots. Alors merci beaucoup! En tout cas… cette review comme la précédente m'a vraiment touchée! Alors si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, n'hésite pas à prendre mon adresse email car ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de te connaître davantage. Tu as une façon de voir les choses qui me plait beaucoup. Tu es compréhensive surtout, ce qui est très rare de nos jours. En bref, merci vraiment pour tout!

Neo Nyx

Je sais, je sais… le slash n'était pas nécessaire C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai posté qu'après et surtout que je n'ai changé qu'un petit morceau. A vrai dire je l'ai fait car je suis avant tout une slasheuse et que j'ai eut cette envie de les mettre ensemble. Seulement toute mon histoire n'était pas du tout basée sur le couple et ainsi… effectivement, cela ne colle pas vraiment. J'en suis consciente et avec le recul je me dis que je n'aurai peut-être pas dû. Enfin bon, maintenant que c'est fait, tant pis - Et puis ça a eut au moins le mérite de combler certaines personnes fans de slash. En tout cas j'ai vraiment été contente de recevoir une deuxième review de ta part… car dans le fond, tes critiques sont très fondées et très respectueuses. En soit, je te remercie énormément pour la façon dont tu tournes les choses: sans reproches, sans agressivités, sans animosités. Grâce à toi, je me dis que ça vaut encore la peine de lire les reviews et qu'elles peuvent encore être constructives sans être blessantes et irrespectueuses. En soit, je te remercie grandement et je pense sincèrement que tu es une grande lectrice.

Lessien Nenharma

Apparemment, tu fais partit du peu de personnes qui a réellement aimé la version slash. En remarque, je pense que je préfère tout de même la première version. Tu dis avoir découvert le texte avec les passages sur le vif, mais je ne pense pas t'avoir fait découvrir beaucoup de choses puisque j'ai fait le listing chez toi… Bref, voilà -

Gros bisous à toi!


End file.
